


Something Different

by Sherlock1110, sherlockian4evr



Series: Something Extraordinary [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A constantly growing number od toys and kinks, AU, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Cock Cages, Cuffs, Dom!John, Dom!Sherlock, Dom/sub, Dominance, Figging, Gags, Ice, Johncroft, Kneeling, M/M, Military Kink, Military Uniforms, Prisoner Belt, Prostate Milking, Punishment, Riding Crops, Sherstrade, Strict, Sub!Mycroft, Submission, corner time, sub!Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: In a Dom/sub world, Dom!John and sub!Mycroft have found each other as have Dom!Sherlock and sub!Greg. This is their story.





	1. I Don't Want to Hear It

John waited in the sitting room of his second home for the government official to be dropped off by Anthea. While he waited, he tried to let his anger cool. What had possessed Mycroft to take on that very unnecessary bit of leg work that had very nearly got him killed? That was specifically Sherlock's job and he had been trying extremely hard for the last several years to get _him_ under control. Mycroft he just didn't expect it from.

He picked up the paper and started reading it at least half a dozen times before giving it up as a bad job. He tossed it down and surrendered to the inevitable. He went to the kitchen and turned on the kettle. Before he had a chance to pour his drink, the door opened. The doctor went straight to the kitchen door.

"John, I-"

"No!" He held his finger up. "No excuses necessary. I've heard them all from your brother anyway." John reached around him and locked the door. "I'll give you 5 seconds to deduce what you had best do next. If you can't manage it, it won't go well."

Mycroft started stripping even before his Dom had stopped talking. When he was stood there naked, John walked around him, checking for injuries.

"Does that hurt?" He pressed a bruise on his right arm.

The older man winced. "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Sir." Mycroft sighed. "Look, John-"

"Kneel."

The government official dropped to his knees and bowed his head, knowing he had worried his Dom. That couldn't be a good thing.

"Do not speak. Do not even open your mouth. I don't want to hear it, but you need to eat, so go and kneel in the rice corner until dinner is ready."

Mycroft sighed softly. "Yes, sir."

John shook his head and spun on his toe, he didn't even wait to see if Mycroft obeyed him.

The sub winced in response, then crawled over to the corner where he kneeled on the hard grains of rice. It didn't feel good by any measure and would only get worse. He didn't know what the worst bit was though; the corner itself or the rice.

He heard a few pots and pans rattling in the cupboard. John was going to take as long as possible just to let it sink home.

Shifting his weight around didn't do any good, it just made the rice dig deeper into his knees. As if the scolding he had got from Anthea hadn't been enough. She had lectured him from the moment he had been rescued until the debriefing, then from the debriefing, home, taking great pleasure in informing him that John would be waiting for him.

As if he didn't know that already.

It was over half an hour before John was done. The sub's hands were aching behind his head and he was regretting his little run already.

"Come here."

Mycroft crawled to his Dom, biting his lip at the pieces of rice that stuck to his knees. John motioned for him to stand and brushed the grains of rice away.

"Thank you, sir," he whispered.

The doctor noted his flaccid cock, glad he hadn't got off on 'corner time'. "You've got five minutes on your feet. You'll be kneeling for dinner."

"Yes, sir."

"Now lay the table."

Mycroft set to work, the task one he was quite familiar with. His mother had made him do it often enough, though he had worn more at the time. His thoughts strayed to Sherlock and how he'd taken months to make the little brat help. This time it was him in the wrong. Sherlock had been completely perfect. He felt stupid.

"Kneel, Mycroft."

No response.

"Mycroft!"

Still no response.

"Holmes!" John slammed the empty pan down on the unit and the sub jerked.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

"You haven't got the time to be day dreaming. I told you to lay the table."

"Yes, sir," he repeated.

The sub resumed his task, embarrassed. He had the table ready in almost no time. Not wanting to risk more trouble, he fell into parade rest as John had taught him. "Done, sir."

The doctor eyed him up and down. "That's the way you want this to go, is it, boy?"

Mycroft lifted his head to look at the blond. If it was what it took for John to forgive him. "Yes, sir."

"Too bad." John finished cooking, then plated the food. "Take your position by my chair." John sat and looked at his kneeling sub for quite some time before he began feeding him. He could see the frustration etched into Mycroft's face but he ignored it. He placed the fork full of food to his mouth. "Open."

Mycroft huffed out a breath of air, but did as he was told. His Dom's face was completely unreadable. That wasn't a good sign. If he had been faced with Captain Watson, at least he would have known what he had to look forward to. Still the way John acted as a dominant he could easily change his mind.

In between his own bites, John continued to feed Mycroft.

"I'll have to tie your arms out of the way," the doctor mused aloud. "I don't want to hurt that one any more than it already is." He fed Mycroft another last bite, then set his fork down and looked at him sternly.

Mycroft didn't speak. He didn't know what the right response would be. Even with his powers of deduction, he could easily screw it up when it came to the doctor.

"I think we should go to the playroom. I can immobilise you better there. Crawl, boy." John stood and crossed his arms, watching as the government official crawled before him.

As he did, John knew he'd have to let his dinner go down, so it was a case of tying him up for half an hour or so.

The Dom tied him to a flogging post with his arms over his head. He secured him to the post at the waist with a wide belt to help keep his weight off his arms. John figured he'd be easy enough to move later if he wanted to.

With that, he snatched up his laptop, so he could work from home.

Mycroft didn't comment, his head whacked back against the post, knowing he couldn't make John change his mind. His thoughts turned back to his decision to do the leg work earlier that day. He had thought it would be a simple matter. John should know he hated leg work and wouldn't have taken it on if he had thought it beyond his abilities.

Except, he'd never done it before. He had no experience in it. He had always sent his baby brother to do the running around. It was far easier that way.

John glanced up, quirking an eyebrow. He could practically hear his pet thinking about what he had done. Good. He'd let Mycroft stew in his thoughts for just a bit longer before really getting started.

He always found that Mycroft tended to analyse everything, of course he did, so did Sherlock. But he was hardly ever punished, so letting him dwell on it would hopefully make him realise that he had cocked up.

Mycroft desperately wanted to beg for his Dom's forgiveness. He wanted to so badly that he bit his lip to keep quiet. He could taste blood and felt a little trickle of it run down his chin.

The next time John looked up he noticed. Of course he did. "What have you done, boy?"

"Sir, nothing, sir."

"Do not lie to me, boy."

"I was only keeping quiet, sir." Mycroft looked down towards his feet, hoping to hide the worst of the damage.

John stood up and examined the wound. It wasn't as bad as he had feared. The Dom grabbed a gag. "If you must chew on something, chew on this." He forced it in the taller man's mouth and buckled it in place.

"Is that big enough for you?" He asked sarcastically.

The gag was wide in his mouth, but not deep. He nodded and grumbled, that hadn't got him anywhere but further trouble.

John leaned back and stared at Mycroft. The Dom fetched a crop. He was going to warm his boy up all over, minding the injured arm, of course.

John stood just in front of him, eyeing him up. "Did you purposefully get yourself hurt to wind me up?"

Mycroft's eyes widened.

"Thought you'd annoy me by damaging yourself that wasn't by my hand?"

Mycroft shook his head. He'd done no such thing! The job should have been simple. He should have slipped in and-

Thwack!

Mycroft let out a shout around the gag. Before he could prepare, another blow fell. The sub screwed his eyes up. This could not be happening. Really… he yelled again as the next blow fell.

John did an excellent job of marking Mycroft from nipples to thighs. He had his sub in tears in almost no time.

The government official was crying more from the knowledge that he had upset his Dom to such an extreme. Oh, the cropping hurt, but it was just pain. How angry did John have to be to do this to him? How scared had his Dom been for him?

John didn't stop, he didn't care if the sub was crying. He needed to learn. He needed to be punished. He needed the message of his safety to sink in and if he could have done this to Sherlock he bloody well would have too, but his friend was a fellow Dom.

If Mycroft had used his safe signal, the Dom would have stopped, but the government official bore the onslaught as best he could. It only stopped when John's arm got tired and he took a step back, exhausted. He was near tears himself, but he didn't allow it to show. He untied Mycroft from the post, hands first, then waist.

"Kneel," he ordered turning back to his chair.

The government official complied, rubbing his sore arm when John couldn't see, then lacing his fingers behing his head. He had no idea what to expect next.

Nothing happened. John just sat down.

Mycroft didn't know whether to be grateful or not as he knelt perfectly still.

Abruptly, John reached forward and pulled Mycroft close. He held him, arms wrapped around him for almost five minutes without speaking. Then he just let him go.

Confused, Mycroft sat back on his heels. He still couldn't speak, given the gag, but he understood what that hug had been about and he felt even more guilty.

John decided he was going to edge his pet, then bring him to release. After that, he would point out how that could have been lost to them forever.

"Lie on your back," John ordered, after a while.

Mycroft had been stuck in his head, staring at the carpet.

"In front of me, go on."

Nodding, Mycroft moved into position.

John spent several minutes simply kissing every part of Mycroft he could reach, then he moved a hand between his legs and started stroking his entrance.

He couldn't help it, the sub let his hips buck off the floor.

"Is there a problem, boy?"

Mycroft shook his head.

"No matter what, do not come without permission." John licked a stripe along his sub's cock, sucking in the head when he reached it.

Not for the first time, Mycroft closed his eyes. He somehow thought not seeing what was happening would make it better. It didn't, oh, it didn't. It amplified every little touch and tingle. It made what John was doing with his hand and mouth that much more intense. He opened his eyes and looked down at his Dom's head bobbing on his cock and almost came at the sight.

John obviously sensed it because he pulled off and knelt back.

Mycroft moaned, his gag muffling some of the noise, but not all of it.

John waited until Mycroft's cock had faded from bright red back to a calmer pink before resuming his ministrations. He intended on keeping Mycroft on edge for quite some time. He ran his finger up the inside of it, flicking the head.

At that exact point Mycroft realised what was going on. And he felt bollocksed.

John caught the flicker of understanding in Mycroft's eyes and he chuckled darkly. "I see you've figured out how this is going to go."

His head banged back into the floor.

"You just suck on that cock, boy. You won't be getting mine."

John played with his sub's bollocks, circling their base with finger and thumb. They were heavy and swollen, their colour deepening to a dark red.

"Getting close again, boy?"

Mycroft grunted as John laughed.

The Dom continued to circle his fingers around his balls, more than content to keep doing so. Abruptly, he plunged two fingers into Mycroft's hole, prodding until he found Mycroft's prostate and massaging it relentlessly.

Mycroft's cock immediately went that stiff purple colour.

John, using his knowledge of Mycroft's body paused once again when he was just on the brink.

Thinking he might explode with frustration, Mycroft bit the fake cock in his mouth and groaned. If John would only touch him one more time-

But instead he sat back on his heels again.

With a quick grin, the Dom pushed himself to his feet and wandered off to the kitchen.

If Mycroft hadn't been in so much trouble, he would have finished himself off, but he daren't risk it. Still, he eased his hand up and grasped himself in a firm hold.

Mycroft must had been desperate, because whenever he was, he became stupid. And stupidness in a Holmes was a rare occurrence.

John stood from the kitchen door, watching his brat.

Eyes closed, Mycroft stroked himself slowly a few times. He stopped himself just short of orgasm, but the effort made his entire body shake. The shake set dominos falling and without his Dom's permission, Mycroft came. Abruptly and forcefully, almost out of nowhere.

John shook his head in disappointment. "I certainly hope you enjoyed that." He had a decision to make, wring multiple orgasms from his sub's body until Mycroft begged him to stop, or put his cock on lock down.

Mycroft let go of his cock and spun over. He would have exclaimed his shock if he could but instead he set for pushing himself to his knees. John had caught him out. Again.

"Do you really think kneeling is going to prevent you from further punishment?"

Biting hard on the fake cock in his mouth, the government official shook his head. Nothing he could do could help his situation.

He could have helped it 10 minutes ago, before he decided to take his own pleasure over pleasing his Dom. Not only pleasing John, he remembered, but making up for the stupid screw up earlier in the day.

Mycroft bowed his head. All he could do was wait to see what John would do to him next.


	2. I Can't Do This

What John did next was cross to Mycroft and shove him so that he toppled over backwards.

Mycroft grunted in discomfort as he landed. 

"On your knees." John ordered.

The sub pushed himself up immediately, not willing to disobey again, at least not so quickly. 

"Spread your legs."

Mycroft obeyed again and spread them to the usual place John liked. 

"You can put them on, too," he threw a set of cuffs that landed just beside the older man.

The government official fumbled the cuffs onto his wrists, shaken up by his own misbehaviour. It didn't help that John was stood there with his arms crossed, glaring.

The doctor reached forward and unbuckled the gag. "I want answers from you now. Because I need to know I'm getting through to you about how serious this is! Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Mycroft whispered as he looked down at the floor.

"No, look at me," the doctor said quietly, but dangerously. "I want you to look me in the eyes until I say otherwise."

Mycroft was feeling very, very small, but he was well aware it was nothing he didn't deserve. He managed to hold John's gaze, but only just. 

"Good. Now look down."

Mycroft's sigh of relief was audible.

John stepped behind his sub and grabbed his arms. He pulled his wrists together and used the clips on the cuffs to bind them there.

Mycroft's head was incredibly low, but John wasn't in the mood for sympathy or comforting right now. 

"Cross your legs," the Dom ordered.

Knelt where he was - how he was - it made crossing his legs uncomfortable, but the sub knew that was the point.

John kept his hand on his sub's shoulder, helping him keep his balance, then he took it away. Mycroft strained to hold the position.

Just him stepping away, meant Mycroft could tell how much he had upset the younger man and he felt like a fool. He kept his head low, which made balancing surprisingly easy. That must have been John's plan, making him further show his submission.

The doctor went back to the kitchen to fetch what he had gone for in the first place - a bit of ginger. "Right lean forward. As soon as I am done, you will kneel back up straight and re-cross your legs, is that clear?"

Mycroft's eyes darted to the ginger in the Dom's hand. "Yes, sir."

The sub felt the stretch as the bit of ginger breached him. He knew it wouldn't be long before it started to burn. Mycroft resumed his position and it made him clench down on it.

John folded his arms and stood squarely in front of the older man. He watched him closely for any sign of complaint and, despite Mycroft's best efforts, he knew when the burn began. 

The government official actually liked the burn and John knew it. He began shifting his hips slightly and his cock began to fill out. Soon, he would be just as desperate as he had been before for his Dom to touch him.

John waited until he reached that point, his expression and posture still stern and no-nonsense, then he pressed the ice he had slowly melting in his hand against his cock. "You didn't seriously think I'd let you come after that display?"

"No, sir," Mycroft whispered. 

"Good. Because I'm going to play with my toy - you. And you're going to suffer."

Gooseflesh popped out all over the sub's body as his cock shrivelled. He desperately wanted to pull away, or at least have John bind him further so he didn't have to be complicit in his own punishment. "Please, sir-"

"No. Be quiet, boy." John began to buckle the cage that had come out of his pocket as the sub whimpered.

Mycroft looked down at his caged cock with dread. The only good thing was that he wouldn't be able to disappoint his Dom again by orgasming. That didn't mean he wouldn't disappoint him in another way. With today's track record, he feared he would. 

"I told you what I wanted you to do when I was done, Mycroft. Is there a reason you haven't obeyed me yet?"

The kneeling man flinched. He straightened up and crossed his legs again.

15 minutes passed with the sub holding that position and John staring at him. Finally, the doctor made a move, he pulled Mycroft up and had him bend over the nearby table. He soon pushed his fingers into Mycroft's hole and his boy grunted. "No comment to make, boy?"

"No, sir." The government official realised he was basically limited to one word answers. He doubted John would let him say much more.

He was right. John found his prostate and began massaging it. He was so aggressive with it that Mycroft's eyes rolled up in his head. It went passed the point of pleasure to its own kind of pain that short circuited his vocal chords. It was worse, because John just ignored the lump of ginger floating about in his arse. 

"Enjoying, boy?"

Mycroft just grunted. He couldn't speak, despite that being the order when John questioned him. He found himself kicking out with his feet as the intensity overwhelmed him.

John slapped his sub on the thigh with his free hand. "Stop that! I made it quite clear what I intended to do with you."

Mycroft pressed his head into the bench he was forced over. "Sir-" he complained, but John smacked his arse again.

As John kept working his sub, Mycroft fought to keep control of his limbs. He could feel his balls getting heavy and starting to ache with the need to empty themselves. His cock was getting crushed in the cage, which was precisely John's point, he knew. 

"Shall I milk you boy? Milk you dry?"

"Sir no, sir. Please." He hated being milked, hated that feeling. 

"Tough. What you want doesn't come into this. But don't worry, I'm going to get you all worked up as much as possible first."

John popped the ginger out and removed his fingers, they were getting tired. He fetched an anal vibrator and inserted it into Mycroft's gaping hole and turned it on as high as it would go.

Mycroft thrashed as a response. He couldn't get his brain working well enough to deduce it had been the vibrating plug.

When he felt it happen, the liquid spilling from his cock with no relief to his arousal, Mycroft almost started crying. He knew John had noticed, but his Dom let the vibrator continue its torment of his over sensitised prostate.

Once again, the Dom was stood back, his arms folded across his chest, glaring down at his boy still bent over the desk. "I hope you are learning your lesson, boy," John growled.

Mycroft's voice shook as he replied, "S-sir, yes, sir." In fact, his entire body shook where he lay in his own semen. He felt completely wrecked.

John pushed his hand into Mycroft's hair and tugged his head back. His sub's eyes were watering and John nodded, he let his head fall back forward.

The government official bit his lip to keep from crying out. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and started pleading, "Sir, John, please. I'm sorry, sir. I've learned my lesson, sir. Please!"

John nodded slowly. Then leant forward and tapped the still vibrating plug. "I don't think you've learned your lesson yet, and I was going to milk you dry."

Mycroft sobbed. 

"You have absolutely no idea how worried I was today! And then you go and make things worse by… that!" He grabbed his caged cock and shook it. 

All Mycroft wanted was to be allowed to fall at John's feet and beg forgiveness. No, he wanted to be forgiven and held even more. He should never have worried John.

John saw the ramifications of what had happened dawn on his sub's face in a form of clarity it hadn't had before. "We're getting somewhere now." Switching off the vibrator, John pulled it from his sub's hole none too gently, then he hefted Mycroft to his feet. "Sit," he said, pointing to the bench Mycroft had been bent over.

The government official sat gingerly, his arse aching from its harsh use.

"Well?"

"Sir- I'm sorry, sir, honestly, I am."

"Do I need to continue? My plan was to make this a lot more uncomfortable."

"No, sir. No. Honest, sir. I promise."

"Do you really?" 

Mycroft nodded as enthusiastically as he could. "Yes, sir."

He held his breath, waiting for John's decision.

The doctor crossed his arms. "What happens next time you get the urge to go out in the field? Hmm? Do a bit of leg work?"

Mycroft couldn't promise it would never happen again, but he could swear that it would only be as a last resort. He took a deep breath. "Sir, if it happens again, it will be unavoidable and you will be informed up front." He only hoped that his Dom would understand, but he wouldn't lie to him.

"Unavoidable?" 

John had developed Mycroft's 'no emotion face' it meant the older man's deductions halted when he got to 'tense and angry'. 

"You or Sherlock need me, sir."

The Dom drew in a lungful of air, then he let it out in one explosive breath. All at once, his harsh demeanour melted and he stepped forward to embrace his sub. "Then we'll have to make certain that never happens." How could he fault Mycroft, when he would have said the same thing in his place?

John, a few years ago, would have asked what his sub wanted to do now, but after their long relationship he already knew. He sat on the sofa and called Mycroft over. Before the sub fell to his knees, the doctor shook his head. "No."

Mycroft struggled across the room and collapsed on his lap and John held him tight. The government official ducked his head and rested it on John's shoulder. He didn't care that he was still cuffed, as long as his Dom continued to hold him.

John ran his fingers over the buckles around his wrists, but he made no move to release him. Mycroft didn't know if that made the situation better or worse.

"You make me so insane." John used one hand to lift his sub's chin and look into his eyes. "You're supposed to be the saner brother." He pressed their mouths together forcefully, driving his tongue between Mycroft's lips.

The sub knew there was no point resisting. John's temper and quick thinking meant he might soon find himself back on the floor again.

The Dom continued to plunder his mouth for quite some time. Mycroft could feel John getting hard where his cock pressed into his thigh. It was a relief because it meant his Dom's arousal now outweighed his anger.

John didn't move to relieve himself and Mycroft knew deep down, he wasn't going to be able to please him in a way he wanted to. It was a non-committed rule that had kind of established without Mycroft's control.

Despite that, the sub had a brief moment of hope when John shifted and ground into his thigh. The moment was short lived, however, and the Dom dumped Mycroft on the floor. John stood and walked a few paces before he stopped with his back to his sub.

"Mycroft, I just can't."

The government official pushed himself to his feet as quickly as he could. "What do you mean you can't?"

"Do this. With you anymore."

Mycroft crumbled in on himself. The only other person who had ever understood him at all was his brother and he only got on with him now because of John's influence. He couldn't even beg, he was so devastated. Mycroft curled up on himself and shook.

"I'll do whatever you like, John," Mycroft whispered. "I promise, I'll do whatever it takes."

John turned and faced the man to find him in a ball. 

"I hate worrying about you. It frightens me beyond words, today, what you did-"

Mycroft sobbed.

The doctor crouched down and rested a hand on Mycroft's shoulder. He felt like his own heart was breaking, but what was he supposed to do? He felt the body beneath his hand rock with sobs.

John really, really hated himself for what he had just said, but it needed saying. He didn't know where to go next, but he knew soft or encouraging words would be of no use. Not with Mycroft. Not now. Would he really have to order his boy to get him off the floor?

His boy… his own thoughts. Mycroft was his. Surely that was answer enough. 

"Sit up, babe."

Mycroft did, tears still streaming down his face. John circled behind his boy to unfasten the cuffs, but the government official tried to pull his wrists away. As long as he was cuffed, his Dom wouldn't leave him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Mycroft." John knew the reason Mycroft moved. 

The look on the government official's face suggested he thought otherwise. 

John sighed. "Look, pet-"

"No, John. You are quite right. I worried you - scared you. Unnecessarily. I deserve to be punished."

"I've punished you quite enough."

"Then why are you still angry?" Mycroft could always tell, always. That didn't make things any easier. He pushed himself over and onto his knees. "This relationship between us grew from stressful days at work for me and stressful days looking after my baby brother for you. When it became a full time thing, we both agreed on boundaries. I overstepped mine. You, by all means, are nowhere near yours."

John reached forward and, being rougher than he wanted to, managed to remove the cuffs. "You forget, babe, I'm the one who decides you've been punished enough. Anything further is more than I can stand."

Mycroft, suddenly angry, glared at the cuffs in the doctor's hands. He pushed himself up off the floor and took off in the direction of the bedroom.

"Bloody Hell." John threw the cuffs down and stalked after his sub. He would not be provoked, but neither would he ignore such behaviour.

A quick check proved Mycroft wasn't in their bedroom so John sighed. By the time he found his sub, he was fully dressed back in suit and tie and in his office downstairs.

John calmly took a seat across from Mycroft. He steepled his fingers in a habit he had picked up from Sherlock. "There's more than one way to top from the bottom, babe, and I won't have it."

Mycroft typed something up on his laptop, completely ignoring the younger man. He just ignored him further when John cleared his throat.

Taking a deep breath, that didn't help to calm him whatsoever, John stood up. By the time Mycroft realised what was happening, he was pressed face down, hard into his desk, one arm grabbed by the ex-army captain and rammed up his back passed comfortable.

Mycroft yelped in pain.


	3. First Things First

"Are you going to safe word?" John growled as he twisted his sub's arm just a bit harder.

"No, sir," Mycroft panted, hoping John would let go anyway. He didn't. Of course he didn't.

John used his arm as leverage and grabbed the sub's collar, making his tie choke him. "Why you need to wear all this for work I don't know, especially at home," John grumbled under his breath. He spun him around and shoved him into the wall. "Now, fucking keep still. How dare you storm away when I was trying to have a discussion with you!"

Mycroft yelped again as his face was pressed into the wall, his hand squished too before John managed to grab hold of it. "I don't know!" Mycroft heard himself shout back. He cringed, adding, "Sir."

"You're a Holmes. You have a reason for everything you do."

Mycroft sighed, caught.

"Your dick is stuck in a cage. I've already told you you aren't sucking me. What else can I do to make you understand?" He pressed him into the wall again. "Eh?!" He barked.

"It's what I said before, sir," Mycroft said quietly. "I haven't been punished enough."

John thought fast. "It's like I said before, that's for me to say. But. What would make you feel as if you'd paid the proper price?"

"You can't ask me that question. You're the one who is supposed to decide. I'm the one being punished."

John growled deep in his throat.

"For fuck sake, John. You clearly don't possess the brain power I thought you capable of. Now, get off of me!" Mycroft struggled where he was held.

The growling increased thrice fold. "You sound just like your brother!" John snarled, pulling Mycroft away from the wall and back towards the play room. "You are going to pay for that outburst," John knew it was exactly what Mycroft had been after, but he would make it quite clear that this was a completely different offence.

The Dom used two pairs of harsher, more unforgiving handcuffs to cuff Mycroft's wrists to the Saint Andrew's cross. After that, he went and got a damp flannel, soaped it up and came back. "I'll not have my sub talk to me that way. Open up." John then proceeded to wash out Mycroft's mouth.

Apparently John wasn't being hard enough because Mycroft thrashed and spat the flannel out.

Sighing, John fetched Mycroft's collar and a karabiner. He slipped the collar around his neck, buckling it tightly, then he clipped it to the cross.

Mycroft tried to yank forward, but failed miserably; only ending up choking himself.

John pressed the flannel into his mouth with one hand and began slicing up Mycroft's suit with the pair of scissors in the other. Soon enough, the sub was naked again, his bespoke suit tossed aside in tatters.

"Headstrong." John twisted one nipple painfully. "Rebellious." He twisted the other. "When this is done, we're revisiting our contract." The Dom fetched a pair of nipple clamps and put them in place. "I think I'll have you write it out for me ten times."

Mycroft's eyes widened. "John-"

The doctor slapped him. He froze for a moment, shocked at himself, but Mycroft didn't respond in a way that would count as 'scared' and he didn't safe word. "That's, sir!" John barked in his face.

Mycroft flinched more at that than he had at the slap. "Yes, sir!"

The Dom twisted one of the nipple clamps sharply, making Mycroft's face screw up in pain. "Tell me who is in control."

"You are, sir."

John twisted it harder. "Who makes the decisions?"

"You do, sir."

"Who is the pet?" He moved to the other nipple.

Mycroft grimaced. "I am, sir."

"So who obeys without question?"

"I do, sir."

John didn't reply this time, not verbally at least. Instead he bent down to grip his bollocks in his fist. It hadn't been long since he had fondled them earlier, but it was long enough to make Mycroft forget as he squeezed.

The Dom watched as his pet screwed his eyes shut in pain, his bollocks still sensitive and aching. John let go of them, then fetched some rope. He tied a figure eight around Mycroft's balls, separating them so that they hung like two individual plums, ripe for the picking.

Mycroft was glaring at the Dom, breathing deeply through both his mouth and nose. "Sir-"

John slapped him again, just before he tied off the rope. "You seemed so apologetic earlier. Like you really were sorry."

"I was, sir. I am."

"Shut it!" John barked. He fetched ankle cuffs and used them to restrain his boy's legs.

Mycroft realised his Dom was really mad again. Like he had been when he'd come without permission. That felt like so long ago but was mere hours.

"Sorry for that, yes, but what about the way you've just spoken to me, the way you stormed off like your baby brother does at crime scenes."

"I'm not my baby brother," the sub said without thinking. That earned him a slap to his thigh.

"You're just as incorrigible in your own way."

Mycroft glared at him.

"Don't. Just don't. Or I will bloody well leave you there. You wanted this, so you will fucking well take it. Nothing but your safe word will excuse you."

Mycroft turned his head and looked away. John bristled. If his sub wasn't going to look at him, he wouldn't look at anything. He snatched up a blindfold and buckled it over Mycroft's eyes.

"Open," he snarled, pissed off at his sub's awful attitude.

A dildo jutted down Mycroft's throat and he gagged, soon enough John had pulled a full hood over his head.

"You fucking act like a brat, I'll treat you like one."

Mycroft concentrated on breathing and lowering his heart rate. John wouldn't hurt him, not really, no matter how angry he was, and this was his own fault. You light a fuse, it'll exploded. As Sherlock found out many years ago.

John stepped back to admire his handiwork, but he wasn't quite done yet. He added weight to the clamps that pinched Mycroft's nipples, making them grip all the harder, but there was still something missing, something that would push his sub to his limits. He wandered behind him, silently and removed an attachment in the cross. He pushed a rather large dildo up through the gap so it poked at Mycroft's hole. The sub flinched.

"You'll soon be filled in both ends. Don't worry though, brat, you've got plenty left to be milked, haven't you? When I'm done, I might fill the inside of your cock too. You'd like that. Going to meetings, but having to get me to follow. You might be able to take it out, but you would never get it back in."

John worked the dildo into his sub as far as it would go, then pulled it out a bit. He took his time and fucked him with it until Mycroft's whimpers could be heard. Then he kept going anyway. He left it 3 inches up inside him and walked back around the front. He shook his boy's caged cock. "What do you think, boy? Could you leak just like this?"

Mycroft whimpered around the fake cock in his mouth and nodded. He knew his Dom could make his body do just about anything he wanted it to at this point.

"Go on then." He sat back against the whipping post and watched him without the sub's knowledge.

If he ground down on that dildo he would be in even more trouble. Mycroft's formidable mind wasn't functioning properly. He didn't know what to do. Not matter what, he could never achieve orgasm. Maybe that was the point, to make him torture himself. He tentatively clenched around the dildo, but didn't move.

John continued watching, glad when he didn't immediately start to thrust up and down… at least as much as he could in his position. The Dom leant forward and yanked the chain hanging from his nipples. His sub gave a satisfying cry of pain around the gag. "Every time I pull this chain, I want to see those hips gyrate."

In response Mycroft managed to nod. He didn't like the idea of that, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Without him realising what John was up to, he felt his balls grabbed and then pinched. Clamps like the ones aching at his nipples right now were attached one at a time.

When next John pulled the chain, he pulled the ones attached to his balls as well. Mycroft had no choice but to writhe in the direction of his Dom's tugs. Tears began leaking from his eyes, dampening his mask.

John shot a quick glance at his boy's hands. They were limp in the cuffs holding him to the cross, but he didn't look like he wanted to snap.

John pinched part of Mycroft's sac that wasn't attached to clamps and a broken whimper was the result. Dropping the chains, John placed his mouth over his boy's left nipple. He tongued at it where it was squeezed by the clamp, causing Mycroft to moan and go stiff all over. Despite his state, he was still responding beautifully.

"Why did you do it, Mycroft? We could have had a lovely evening after your punishment. Instead, you're tied here while I further punish you, but for things I never thought you capable of."

Mycroft groaned again and shook his head, trying to apologise as best he could for every mistake he'd made.

John cupped his cheek over the hood and stroked it gently for a moment, before pulling one of the clamps on his balls. Mycroft's buck made him whimper as he thrusted on the dildo still impaled inside him. "Having fun yet?" John clapped. "No. Me neither. I hate punishing you, but you forced this." He ripped the hood off, Mycroft needed to see how unimpressed he really was.

Any illusion the government official might have harboured that he was pleasing John in some way were immediately shattered. His Dom didn't even look angry anymore, just sad. That tore at Mycroft's heart fiercely.

John paced behind him and dislodged the dildo from the stick it was on. "Keep it up there," he ordered, sharply. He untied him from the cross and snagged a leash that he attached to the collar. "Kneel!" John barked.

Mycroft fell to the floor immediately.

"Crawl to the sofa and kneel beside it. I think it's time we had a talk."

Mycroft glanced pointedly at the clamps, but John noticed. "I don't think so. Now get on with it!"

With every movement, the chains pulled and tugged, causing the clamps to bite into Mycroft's nipples and balls viciously. He still managed to cross the seemingly endless distance to the sofa and knelt.

John watched the dildo Mycroft was still clenching around. He joined the older man and sat beside him. "Lower your head." When he had obeyed, reluctantly. John unbuckled the gag and pulled it free.

Mycroft worked his jaw, relieving the stiffness, but he didn't raise his head. He felt too ashamed of himself. Normally, being with John made him feel proud, but normally, being with John meant being the source of his Dom's pleasure.

John wasn't on the sofa for very long. "Stay," he ordered as he stood up and headed out of the room. He returned shortly with their contract.

Mycroft took it as it was thrust into his hands.

"Read. Out loud."

His voice raw, the government official read their contract aloud from beginning to end, then he fell silent, waiting.

"Well?" Johm asked. 

That was the first time Mycroft looked up. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He was scared this time round, John really would leave. But surely if he had been planning to go he wouldn't have bothered with his promised discussion about said contract.

"I'm an idiot, sir?" Mycroft said carefully. "And I don't mean that to sound flippant." He looked down at the precious papers in his hands. "Please, sir, just tell me you're not voiding the contract."

John watched him closely for a moment. He had no intentions of voiding it. He wouldn't ever, but the brat was up to something and maybe the shock of thinking John had had enough was the right thing.

Mycroft started to panic like he had done before when John had said he couldn't do this anymore. Maybe he had meant it. Maybe it was over. He started to hyperventilate at the thought.

John watched as he calmed himself down. "I'm not going anywhere. But it is time we discussed stripping the contract back to play only."

"Sir, no!"

"It's that or void it entirely."

"Yes, sir."

"If you don't get yourself into any situations that would have required punishment for some period of time, we can revisit the contract then, but I just can't do this."

"Sir, what if…" he trailed off. Now completely unsure of himself.

"What if what?"

"What if things changed."

John huffed. "Are you deliberately talking in riddles?"

"Sir, no, sir." Mycroft took a deep breath, then plunged ahead. "What if things... punishments, perhaps... took on a more military flavour?"

"Are you saying this because you think it's what I want to hear?"

"No! No, sir, I've been thinking about it since earlier."

"So you want to see me in my combats?"

"Sir, this has nothing to do with what I want."

"Explain."

"It would further separate punishment from play. You could reserve the things you enjoy for play only. Punishment could be more..."

"Military? How would that help separate play and punishment?"

"I… I don't know, sir."

"If it was to be that way we'd both agree to it and it couldn't just be one of the other. It would make no sense."

The look on John's face wasn't dismissive of the idea. He appeared to be intrigued. Mycroft wisely kept his mouth shut and let his Dom think.

"Alright. On a temporary basis. For now, at least."

Mycroft's sigh of relief was inaudible. He hadn't felt so relieved for hours.

"First things first, soldier," Captain Watson snapped. "We're starting this evening over. You get a shower, then report for duty."


	4. It Didn't Have to Go This Way

Mycroft opened his mouth but closed it again then nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Move then!"

Mycroft hurried to his feet and hurried from the room.

As he watched his sub scramble away, John decided he'd have to bring his combats over for the next time they played and maybe a little something for his soldier to wear as well. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. And the more his cock liked the idea too. That was the slowest 15 minutes of John's life, but Mycroft managed to return in that time.

When he came hesitantly back into the room, his Dom's state of arousal came as such a relief that he fell to his knees.

John walked towards him and ran his hand through his hair. "Look up at me, pet."

Mycroft obeyed instantly, he had clearly been nervous, but now he had tears in his eyes.

"New start, baby, yeah?"

"Yes, sir. Captain." The sub never wanted John to quit touching him like that and the look in his eyes... it was possessive and loving at the same time.

Mycroft leaned forward and placed a kiss on John's hip.

"Up then, boy!"

John had stripped his shirt off so he was left in just his jeans as he turned on his toe to examine the room.

"Come here, soldier." The Dom patted a high padded bench. "I want to look you over before we get started. Make sure I wasn't too rough with you."

Mycroft sat on the bench with a wince that didn't escape John's notice.

"I'll take a look at that in a minute. For now, keep still." He proceeded to 'examine' Mycroft's nipples very thoroughly with his lips and tongue. "I said, keep still!" He snapped when Mycroft squirmed.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

John moved his examinations to the next nipple. It came to a hard peak under his tongue and he heard Mycroft let out a pleased gasp that was quickly stifled.

"Make all the noise you like, soldier," John said as he went down on his knees. With a smirk up at his sub, he began examining Mycroft's cock just as thoroughly as he had his nipples.

"I know I said we'd start again, but I'm sure you know I mean since you ran off. This was because of your stunt this morning and therefore is staying on."

"Yes, Captain," the government official agreed readily. It was a small enough price to pay, even if it would drive him to distraction.

John spread his boy's thighs and lifted his caged cock out of the way. He nosed and nuzzled, kissed and licked at Mycroft's balls. His sub let out a desperate moan of pleasure and grasped the edge of the bench to keep from wriggling.

Mycroft became extra agitated as John began nibbling. Without his own permission Mycroft's hands flew to John's head.

"Soldier!" John snapped.

"Sir, sorry, sir!" The sub pulled his hands back like he had been burned. "Would the Captain please restrain me, sir?" Mycroft didn't want to end up back where they had been an hour ago.

John eyed him carefully. "Lay down."

"On my back or front, sir?"

"Back."

He laid back and made sure to focus on nothing but John and what he said As rope caressed Mycroft's forearms and wrists, he began to relax. He didn't know what John would do to him precisely, but he was grateful that his request was being fulfilled.

"Arms straight up," John ordered. "It's time I tested your resilience."

Mycroft's arms stretched up and John tied them off to the top of the bench. If it could have been, Mycroft's cock would have been jutting up, rock hard from arousal. As it was, his nipples were peaked and his body was flushed a uniform pink.

John grin at the response, glad that the majority of the day had been pushed back behind them. He ran his tongue down Mycroft's freshly clean chest.

The government official felt completely liberated by his captivity. He was more than happy to be his Captain's plaything.

John moved around the bench and puched Mycroft's knees up to his chest so he could examine his entrance. It was red and a little puffy. He fingered it, watching his pet's face for a reaction. It was nothing but enjoyment and obvious arousal. John shrugged and, before Mycroft had realised what John was up to, he had his knees tied together and tucked to his chest.

Stripping off his jeans and his pants, John fetched the lube. He slicked himself up well, then he spent quite some time ensuring that he wouldn't hurt his pet when he entered him. Mycroft was still loose from earlier in the day, but John wanted him to be as slick as possible.

Mycroft was getting excited as John watched him grin.

"Having fun, soldier?!"

Mycroft jerked in surprise, shaking his head. "No, sir. Sorry, sir."

"Ah, good."

John lined his cock up with Mycroft's slick entrance and pushed in balls deep.

"John... Sir..."

The Dom growled a warning to his sub.

"Captain!"

"Yes, captain," Mycroft whispered. He could feel his cock hardening inside its cage. He wanted nothing more than to rip it off.

John suddenly pulled out just as he was getting comfy. "Problem, Holmes?"

Mycroft panted and moaned. "No, captain."

"I think there is." The Dom took Mycroft's caged cock in his hand, feeling it's smooth flesh through the metal bars. "Tell me how badly you want this off."

Mycroft knew where this was headed and he was not heading down that slippery slope. "I want you to be happy, sir, that comes before any feelings of my own."

John grinned at his smart soldier and kissed him fiercely. He sucked Mycroft's bottom lip between his teeth and bit it none too gently. "Good man."

Mycroft nodded, "Yes, sir."

John pushed back in again, grinning madly. "You are incredibly gorgeous right now. Did you know that?"

Mycroft, already red and flushed, blushed so very hard that it showed despite his arousal. "If you say so, captain."

John grinned. "Oh, I do." He thrust in again and again. "And you better be enjoying this."

Mycroft grinned as John's cock rubbed across his prostate. "Oh, yes, sir," he groaned.

John threw his head back as he neared his climax. Mycroft clenched around him, working his muscles for his Dom's maximum pleasure.

As John exploded inside him he patted Mycroft's hip. "Good job… that's… caged," he panted around breaths. He pulled out slickly, leaving Mycroft's hole gaping slightly.

"How'd you mean, captain?"

"You were focused on me, not yourself," John responded when he could.

Mycroft looked worried. Did he truly ignore his Dom? He was about to ask just that when John kissed him again.

"It's understandable that you would get distracted," John teased. "I'm really quite good." He kissed him yet again.

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir."

John moved to untie him.

"Go and fetch us a drink, pet," he ordered.

Mycroft came back with water for himself and a beer for John. He sat down next to his Dom with a slight frown on his face. "Do I do that? Ignore your pleasure?"

The doctor hugged his sub and nibbled on his earlobe. "Soldier, you only lose yourself when I want you to. I love it when you do."

"Then-"

"It doesn't matter, pet, now drink that glass. I'll not have you passing out from dehydration."

Mycroft grinned.

As soon as the glass was drained, John took it and set it aside. He took Mycroft's hand. "I don't know about you, but I need cuddles after today." He stood and led his sub to the sofa where they sat.

Mycroft went to kneel, but John tugged him down beside him.

"Lie down."

"Sir-"

"John. At least for now."

Mycroft looked at him and then nodded, he spun around so he ended up with his head in the Dom's lap.

John played with Mycroft's hair until his sub fell asleep. He looked even more beautiful with his face slack and at peace. He placed a kiss on his finger, then pressed it between Mycroft's eyes. "Sleep well, love."

* * *

Sherlock had deduced from the state of the flat that something had upset John. No, his flatmate had left his mug by his chair therefore it was someone who had upset him. Since the detective had done nothing to disrupt the peace of the flat, that meant it had been Mycroft. He smiled in glee and phoned Greg.

"Sherlock?" Greg yawned from the other end. "It's 4am, what do you want?"

"You."

"But-"

"Now, Greg, meet me at my brothers."

The DI yawned again. "Is this official or-"

"Wear your collar, pet." Sherlock watched his reflection in the mirror. "Just in case."

"Yes, sir." Greg sounded fully awake now.

Sherlock rang off and grabbed his Belstaff, taking off down the stairs in Baker Street.

As the cab pulled up outside Mycroft's place so did Greg in his own car.

The detective greeted his sub with a demanding kiss, plundering his mouth with his tongue. When he stepped back, he pulled a leash from his pocket and clipped it to Greg's collar.

So much for 'just in case' flitted through the DI's mind.

When the leash was on, Sherlock pushed him back against Greg's car, kissing him again.

Before either men knew they'd been spotted the door opened and John stood there watching.

"Don't mind me. I'm enjoying the show." The doctor had leaned against the door frame and crossed his legs at the ankles.

"In," Sherlock ordered.

Greg sighed, Mycroft was clearly in trouble then. "I was asleep-"

Sherlock cut off his complaints by shoving him towards the door.

Stepping back, John let the sub and the other Dom enter before he joined them, closing the door behind him. "I should have known you'd show up."

Sherlock shrugged off his Belstaff and passed it to Greg to hang up. "Obviously. What did my brother do to get in trouble?"

"Last night's case ring any bells?"

"So he turned up and ran a lot. I do that all the time."

"A) you're not my submissive and B) you take me. He ran off unprotected."

"Kneel," Sherlock ordered dismissively.

The DI dropped to his knees instantly from long habit. He told himself that he had to stay awake no matter how knackered he was.

Chasing Sherlock half way across london to find Mycroft in the midst of getting the shit kicked out of him wasn't a pleasant surprise.

"Go and find my brother, pet, while I talk with John."

"Yes, sir," with that Greg crawled through the hall.

When he found Mycroft, he was surprised at his state. The government official's body still bore the marks of an earlier flogging, but that wasn't what had surprised Greg. It was the fact that Mycroft was knelt, unbound, and not visibly being punished.

"He forgave you then?"

"It wasn't that easy. He nearly left. Twice."

"What?" Greg looked over his shoulder the door he had just crawled through. "You must have really pissed him off."

Mycroft looked away. "You have no idea." He swallowed hard. "I've always been the one to do the worrying. I never thought-"

"You didn't worry him, you terrified him."

"How do you-"

"Know? The look on his face when he caught me and Sherlock snogging out on the drive."

"Oi!" John barked from the door. "Quiet, the pair of you."

Mycroft immediately looked down at the floor, but Greg looked around to find his Dom staring at them both as well. The DI swallowed and then he, too, looked down.

John turned back on Sherlock. "You were saying?"

Sherlock laughed briefly, "I don't think he meant it."

"Are you talking about him as my sub or as your brother?"

"Both."

"He did mean it."

Greg frowned, curious. What were the Dom's talking about? He glanced sideways at his fellow sub, but couldn't figure it out.

"I can tell by how he's knelt you thrashed him within an inch of his life."

John shrugged. "You could say that. It sure felt like it when it was over."

"May I?" At John's nod, Sherlock went over and knelt in front of his brother. His initial glee at Mycroft getting himself in trouble was gone. He observed the ugly bruise that his brother had aquired during the case and frowned. "If John hadn't already dealt with you, I would. Brother or not."

Mycroft nodded. "He definitely 'dealt with me,'" he grumbled back.

Sherlock slapped him. "Sir!" He barked.

His older brother flinched, but nodded again.

"You, go and kneel by John, I need a word with Mycroft."

"Yes, sir," Greg whispered, then hurried off to do as he was told.

"I'm not your brother right now. I'm a Dom. You will treat me as such."

"Yes, sir."

Sherlock gripped him by the chin. "I'm the one that does leg work. I do it on a regular basis. I take John with me for backup. I haven't sat behind a desk for the last ten years, letting essential skills rust."

Mycroft tried to open his mouth but the Dom held his jaw tightly. "I understand John has punished you, but I also understand you made him feel guilty for it. He punished you again because you acted like a toddler and now he's forgiven you. I haven't."

He glanced at his own sub and John. "If John permits me I will punish you too."

Mycroft held his breath. When John gave his assent, he let it out in a large burst of air. His brother would be harder on him than John ever had. He could call his safe word right now, but he knew he wouldn't.

"Get up," Sherlock ordered sharply.

"Sherlock-"

The detective slapped him again.

"I've already told you how this is going to work. At the moment you are nothing more than a bratty submissive."

Mycroft's submissive streak warred with his place as Sherlock's older brother. He found it hard to simply comply.

The detective sensed it and grabbed his brother by the arm lifting him to the feet. "Greg! Fetch the arm binders."

"No, Sherlock, no, I can-"

"Now, pet," he ordered again. John stepped forward, unsure whether to help the detective or intervene, even though nothing had actually happened.

Sherlock held up a hand towards him in a silent plea to let him handle the situation. He took the arm binders from his sub with a nod, then gestured for Mycroft to turn around. The brothers locked eyes for several moments, but in the end, it was Mycroft who looked away, then turned to stand with his arms behind his back.

Sherlock nodded once again and soon enough had Mycroft's arms tied behind him.

"It didn't necessarily have to go this way, Mycroft," Sherlock warned pushing him forward towards the play room.

Greg felt sorry for his fellow sub. He'd never seen the look that Sherlock was wearing before and he sincerely hoped never to see it directed at him. He was so absorbed in watching his Dom and Mycroft that he didn't notice it when John walked up, not until the other Dom grasped him by the arm.


	5. Together

Greg winced. "Sir-" he stuttered unsure what else he could say. 

"Want to play? Or watch them?" John asked.

Greg relaxed. "Play, sir, if it's alright with Sherlock." 

The doctor nodded. "He's already given his permission and I could use the stress relief."

"Mycroft said you've sorted things," the sub said tentatively.

"I've forgiven him, if that's what you mean. And it may look like I'm making a mountain out of a mole hill, but he scared me and I hardly ever punish him."

Greg nodded. "Understood, sir. How would you like me?"

"That's a loaded question, boy. There's no end to the ways I'd like you right now, but start by stripping."

Greg's grin was sideways as he began stripping his shirt off. 

John flinched when he heard Mycroft yell out. He wanted to run in and see him, but Greg rested his hand on the doctor's arm. 

"It's his big brother, mate. He won't actually hurt him. If he were that kind of person, he wouldn't be your friend or my Dom."

The doctor visibly relaxed as Greg resumed removing his shirt.

Mycroft yelled out again and John looked away. 

"Speed up," John ordered, pointing at his trousers, trying to distract himself with the DI. 

The instant Greg was naked, John grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along to the playroom. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw what Sherlock was doing to his brother.

Mycroft was over the bench, his wrists tied down to the other side so he was laid out flat. Sherlock was pacing around behind him. In his hand was a cane and he was discussing the pros and cons when he used to run off. "We all know where I'd be if it weren't for John." He prodded his brother's hole with the end of the cane. "Even your meddling couldn't have prevented the inevitable. And now you run off like I used to. Alone!" He raised the cane and brought it down on Mycroft's arse. "You may be the British Government, but you're not God. You can get hurt." He struck him with the cane again. 

John's eyes darted to the detective's. He was trying to stop tears from falling and he felt guilty for doubting the younger Dom.

Sherlock felt John's eyes on him and looked over for just a split second. He knew his friend understood and wouldn't interfere. Still, he'd used the cane enough, so he tossed it aside with a clatter. He walked around in front of his brother and crouched down. "I know how John feels. I worry about Greg. Constantly. It's easier when I run cases with him, but we both know what we're doing and still sometimes things go wrong. You don't even know the first thing about it."

"'Lock, sir, you know I've worked in the field," Mycroft protested.

"And we both know it wasn't your forte. You control governments, Myc, or as good as. Anything else is a waste." Sherlock had picked up a ball gag and he shoved it into his brother's mouth, buckling it up. He was clearly not finished yet. 

John didn't argue with his best friend. Mycroft deserved it and if it helped the message sink in he would take whatever help he could get.

Greg cleared his throat.

"Oh!" John let his arm go.

"You don't have to do anything, sir," the DI said, biting his lip. "If you'd like, I'd be more than happy to help you relax by sucking you off."

Mycroft growled out loud and John had to man up. "Shut it, Mycroft!" He ordered, sitting down in the corner. "Come here, Greg." John pulled the DI up on his lap and proceeded to snog him to within an inch of his life. He did it knowing his own sub would be able to see and because the DI was a phenomenal kisser.

Sherlock glanced over at the pair and inclined his head. He didn't mind the two interacting. He was with Mycroft after all.

The government official wanted to cry out that John was his. Oh, they swapped from time to time, but it had never been like this before when he was in so much trouble.

Sherlock watched his brother closely. He was sulking, great. "I think you need to grow up a little, Myc. It's your own fault you're in trouble."

Mycroft huffed around the gag. Grow up. That was rich coming from his brother. He turned his glare on Sherlock and growled around the gag.

"I know exactly what you are thinking, brother-mine," Sherlock returned the glare. "The difference is, I learned. And if I was submissive I sure as hell would be in a worse state than you if John was my Dom."

Mycroft rolled his eyes, further annoying his brother. 

"It looks like I'll need to do something about that attitude. Your eyes don't seem very apologetic at all." Sherlock turned to glance at his best mate. His sub was on his knees in front of him and John, despite his cock reacting looked close to tears. "Greg," Sherlock called, leaving his brother's side to run his hand through his boy's hair. "Slow down a minute."

The DI backed off immediately. "Yes, sir."

"Perhaps John would prefer something different? Just a friend right now."

The older Dom looked up in surprise. For someone who claimed not to understand simple human reactions just a few years ago, Sherlock had come a long way.

"And him?" John inclined his head towards his own submissive. 

"There are cameras in here. He needs a bit of time and so do you."

"You're going to leave him like that?" The detective reached back to his DI and ran his hand through the kneeling man's hair. 

"Mycroft needs to learn. It's how I did. You need a cup of tea, up, pet. Go and put the kettle on."

Greg nodded with a glance at the two Doms. "Yes, sir."

Sherlock offered John a hand up once the doctor had fastened his jeans. Together, they followed Greg from the playroom and made their way to the living room.

The detective frowned, noting his friend's limp was back. "This is worse than you've made out."

John grabbed his laptop and flipped it open, bringing up the camera feeds that covered the playroom, he left it running on the table. "It was the way he acted afterwards. Like nothing had happened. He walked by me like I was just another person."

Greg watched the scene play out. He couldn't imagine treating a Dom that way, let alone his own Dom.

"What happened just before that?" 

John glanced at the screen. Mycroft was thrashing around, but he was in no way trying to use his safe word/signal. Just being a brat. 

"We talked about the situation."

He covered his eyes with his left hand. "He said what he did when we weren't together wasn't my business." 

At that, the DI gaped. Every aspect of a sub's life was intricately his Dom's business, even if they didn't live together.

Sherlock turned on his heel, but Greg snagged his arm, well aware he was probably leaping above his pay grade. 

"Sir, I don't think that's a good idea," Greg offered, smiling slightly.

His Dom raised a single eyebrow in surprise. "Why not?"

The DI knew he'd best make his case well. "Sir, I don't think you're in the right headset for that right now."

"Excuse me?"

Greg bit his lip. "You never punish me when you're angry, sir."

"I hardly ever punish you. Period."

Greg nodded. "Yes, sir. I know. But I believe that's the same with your brother and John."

Sherlock started pacing. His sub was right, but he needed to be doing something. He decided he needed to focus on his friend. Not knowing what to do, he asked, "John, what do you need?"

"A beer."

"You could take Gregory to the pub," Sherlock offered. "I'll stay here with my brother."

John shook his head. "I don't think leaving him right now is a good idea, even if he is with you."

"Oh!" The detective got that look of sudden understanding that transformed his face. "You brought up your contract. Perhaps even considered breaking it."

"Not my relationship. Just the contract. And I didn't say that."

"You might as well have. He'd have deduced it immediately. Like I just did."

John sighed, "I won't take it back. I meant it."

"Except you can't. Break the contract and not the relationship, I mean. It doesn't work like that."

Off to the side, Greg gave a shudder at the idea. "He's right, John. Sir."

"Just John right now."

"I couldn't live that way, without my contract with Sherlock."

"You could. For a while until you found a new contract."

"You know the way it works. If you dissolve it, he has to find a new Dom. You can't keep your relationship going. "

On the video feed, Mycroft had stopped thrashing. He was lying there with his eyes closed, breathing heavily.

John stared at the screen. "I can't leave him in there."

"You can. For now at least," Sherlock countered.

The doctor ran his fingers through his hair. "I never intended for him to think... I would never leave him."

"But you brought up the contract."

"I mentioned changing it to a play contract."

"But then he would still need a full time Dom!" 

Greg, more comfortable than normal, stepped beside Sherlock and took his hand. 

"From the personality of a sub I wouldn't want two separate contracts with two separate Doms. I know it's not necessarily my choice. If my full time Dom wants me to play somewhere else I can't say no. But how many Doms would do that?"

"Shit. Fuck. Damn." John leapt to his feet and took two steps towards the playroom. "I've got to make this up to him."

Sherlock grabbed him by the arm. "You've sent enough mixed signals. Let the punishment finish sinking in, then you can," he made a face, "'make things up' to him. I also know how he thinks. Saying what you feel is one thing, but a threat like that would worry him."

"I didn't-"

"Hush a moment and let me finish. It may have pissed him off, but that was what he needed at that point. You don't really have anything to make up."

The doctor let out an explosive breath. "You're sure? Of course you're sure, you're Sherlock." He still couldn't bring himself to sit.

"A suggestion, sirs? I'd be happy to simply give John a massage to help him relax." Greg looked hopeful that his suggestion would be accepted.

"What about me?" Sherlock questioned. 

Greg's eyes went wide. 

"Sir, I-"

Sherlock pressed his finger to his lips and then grinned. He leant forward to kiss him 

"Alright. But do it in front of my brother."

John seemed open to the suggestion and headed towards the playroom. He would relax easier being in the same room as his sub, anyway.

He laid down on one of the benches and Sherlock walked up behind Mycroft. He grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. 

"I've heard what you've been up to!"

Mycroft sighed, the fight gone out of him. His brother would have the whole story by now: his behaviour, John's reaction, his further behaviour and how close he had come to losing his beloved Dom.

"I could rip you to pieces right now," Sherlock growled. "John seemed to think he had screwed up… shouldn't have brought the contract up. But that was exactly right! What else was he supposed to do when you broke the rules?"

Mycroft screwed his eyes shut, knowing his brother was right. He hadn't meant to be manipulative, but saw now that he had been.

"I'm not going to ungag you because I don't want to hear it. When Gregory is done with your Dom we will leave and I'll leave you to him." 

Mycroft's gaze flickered across the room to his Dom. 

"Did you know he doesn't want to leave? I asked him if he wanted to go to the pub and leave you to me. He said no!"

That made the sub's heart beat faster and his respiration increased. John wanted to be with him. He, himself, wanted nothing more than to be with his Dom. As much as Sherlock's body blocked, he could still see the doctor. 

Greg was leant over him, pressing into his shoulder blades and the muscles grouped around them.

He should be doing that as John's sub. Why hadn't he thought of his Dom first instead of himself? Thinking about his Dom was his job. Mycroft's head dropped. 

Sherlock walked the few paces between one sub and the other. 

"Pet," he placed his hand on Greg's neck and he leant back up. "John, I think the message has sunk in."

The older Dom stretched, then sat up on the edge of the bench. He was surprised to find he did feel more relaxed. Partly, it was due to the massage, but it was mostly due to Sherlock's assessment about his brother's state of mind.

He pushed himself up so he was on his feet and walked over towards Mycroft. 

Behind him Sherlock was wrapping his arms around Greg.

John sat down next to Mycroft in the tiny space that was free on the bench. He lay his hand on his sub's back and left it there.

"Let's slip out." Sherlock left the room, holding Greg's hand.

John hadn't seen Mycroft this calm in a long while - too long. 

The doctor reached forward and slid the gag from his mouth. 

Mycroft worked his jaw for a moment before looking up at John. "I'm sorry, sir."

The Dom leaned over and kissed the back of Mycroft's neck. "I know." He stood and uncuffed his sub's wrists.

He wanted him completely, but told him to stick where he was for a moment while he fetched the cream for his arse. 

"I hate to admit this, Mycroft," John grinned when he returned, "but you would still be sulking if it wasn't for you brother."

The sub banged his head against the bench. He hated to admit his Dom was right. "I know, sir, but do I have to admit it in front of him."

Luckily, John recognized the hint of humour in his boy's voice. As he started rubbing cream into Mycroft's arse, he said, "Only if you disappoint me again, soldier."

Mycroft closed his eyes as John pinched his arse. Disappointing the Dom was a very broad term. He was scared he'd screw up again.

John gave each welt special attention. His pet was going to have trouble sitting for quite some time. "At least you'll have these to remind you of proper behaviour. It should make those boring meetings of yours more challenging to sit through."

"Sir-"

"I'll remove the cage. But not until the morning. You've got a lot to thank your brother for. Who knows what might have happened."

"I can't work out if you were the reason he stopped risking his neck or Gregory was as his submissive."

John chuckled. "A bit of both, I'd image. I kept telling him he had to be more responsible. But when he took on Greg, he finally understood."

"I'm assuming, you had something to do with that, sir, I've tried to get him into a relationship for years. 6 months after you moving into Baker Street he's not only contacted but collared too?"

"I think seeing you in a relationship had something to do with that. He couldn't let you 'win' so to speak'."

John helped his sub up. "I don't know if they left or-"

"They're still here, sir, captain." Mycroft smiled. "I think they want to make sure we're ok before they go."


	6. A Bit Insane

It was the second time in a matter of hours John had walked in on the detective snogging his submissive.

Greg was pressed back into the wall, Sherlock smashing his lips into him.

John pulled Mycroft up beside him and wrapped his arm around him, content to watch the other two men now that he felt more stable. They really were something to watch together.

Sherlock waved his hand around behind him, trying to make the point that he was busy; as if it wasn't obvious enough.

John just cleared his throat, it was nearly 3 minutes worth of solid snogging.

When the detective came up for air, Greg let his head fall down onto Sherlock's shoulder. The sub was tingling from head to toe with need.

Sherlock glanced back over his shoulder to the waiting doctor. "Do you mind if we-" he indicated the playroom after glancing at his brother.

"Not at all." John squeezed Mycroft's shoulders again. I think we'll just cuddle in here for a bit. Take in some crap telly."

Sherlock dragged Greg through to the other room and threw him into the wall. Despite the time in the morning, Sherlock reached around his DI and slipped the handcuffs out of his pocket. Within seconds he had them snapped around Greg's wrists.

That was fine with the DI. He was more than awake now and he had the day off... He bucked into Sherlock's hand when the Dom cupped his cock.

Sherlock twisted him around and brushed his nose with his lips. "You're going to enjoy this."

Greg grinned. "Oh, I don't doubt that, sir."

The sub tilted his hips towards Sherlock, seeking contact. The detective pushed him back with a hand to his chest. "I don't think so, pet. Not yet."

"But-"

"No," he pressed his index finger to his lips. "Quiet, boy, or I'll use the cane I've just used on Mycroft on you as well."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

Sherlock watched as his boy clenched his teeth and swallowed. He loved to see every muscle of Greg's body as it worked. He grabbed him by his suit collar and spun him around. He pushed him back onto the bench Mycroft had been on. In the process he had squeezed his arms up behind him.

Greg felt himself getting hard, but also felt the beginnings of that oddly wonderful feeling called subspace.

"Comfy?" the detective asked.

Greg smirked. "No, sir. But you knew that already."

Sherlock let his eyebrow raise. "Is that so?"

"Yes, sir. You know just how I like it."

"Mm, rough." Sherlock bit Greg's shoulder hard enough to bruise, then licked at the mark he left behind.

"At least Sally won't see it."

"I might make her. What if I tell you to walk into the Yard shirtless next week?" Sherlock went back to licking at the mark he had left.

"I'll do anything you order, sir. Just fuck me."

The Dom laughed and bit him again. "Oh, I will. Eventually."

Greg groaned. "Sherlock-"

"Hush, boy," he reached over and snagged the cane up. He poked it at his sub's hole. "Or this'll go all the way in."

The sub clenched his arse cheeks automatically, trying to keep the cane out of his entrance. The Dom growled and pushed harder until just the tip breached Greg's hole. The DI grunted in response.

"Well?" Sherlock asked.

"I'll be quiet, sir. Honest."

Sherlock smirked and spun the cane around his fingers. "Oh, trust me, boy, I believe you."

He tossed the cane aside, ignoring the clatter it made, and slid down his sub's body. He licked his way along Greg's chest, down to his cock and bit the left bollock roughly.

Greg bit his lip, keeping quiet like he promised, but then Sherlock disappeared and he moaned.

Sherlock was half way to the lube and plugs when he heard his sub's moan of complaint. With a shake of his head and a grin, Sherlock added a gag to the list of items he was getting. He grabbed up a dildo shaped one and his grin broadened.

"You are an open book, boy," he waved the gag in Greg's face and he groaned again.

"Sir, I didn't mean-" with that the dildo was placed between his teeth.

"Don't worry, your arse'll be full too." Sherlock held the tube of lube over his sub's entrance and squeezed, watching as the chill substance dripped down between his arse cheeks.

Greg's arse shifted.

"Do I have to tie you down?" Sherlock asked, despite knowing he couldn't leave Greg in the position he was in for the long game.

The DI shook his head.

"Good." Sherlock plunged two fingers into Greg's hole and wriggled them around. Then he stood up. "Turn over."

Biting the gag in his mouth, Greg grumbled internally as he forced himself to spin over on the bench. It was a relief to his arms, though he didn't have long to ponder that. Almost instantly, he felt Sherlock's fingers probing inside him again.

Sherlock reached up with one hand subconsciously to loosen his pet's gag. He didn't want him choking on it now. His other finger kept probing. He grinned with delight when Greg gasped around the gag and jerked involuntarily. "Found it," the Dom said smugly, as if his ability to locate his pet's prostate had ever been in question. Content his pet's hole was wide enough, he gathered up the cane again that had been resting against the side of the bench. He put the tip to his boy's hole once more and began pushing.

Greg went still, his breathing ragged. He might not be able to see what Sherlock was holding, but he knew it was the cane nonetheless. He clenched involuntarily, wishing he could speak to ask for something bigger, beg, if that was what Sherlock wanted. What he wouldn't give for his Dom's cock, but he knew he'd have to earn it by taking whatever Sherlock gave him first. The cane twisted and turned inside him making him moan and shift as much as he could.

"I thought you said you could keep still!"

Greg groaned out a complaint around his gag.

"Don't give me that!" Sherlock slapped him on the arse. He leapt up and went to get ankle cuffs and some rope.

Greg's head whacked into the back of the bench as he spotted them. Bondage didn't bother him, anyway. And Sherlock looked like he was enjoying himself a lot.

The detective caught up Greg's left ankle and lifted it. He kissed the arch of the DI's foot and chuckled when his boy's leg jerked and his toes wiggled. "Ticklish, boy?"

Greg rolled his eyes. The Dom knew bloody well that he was. He made a massive point of reminding him at every opportunity.

It didn't take long for Sherlock to get the cuff around his foot. Deftly, the Dom used a length of rope to connect Greg's ankle cuff to the bench. He grabbed his sub's other ankle and repeated the process, kiss and all.

The DI's reaction was practically identical.

The cane was still hanging from Greg's hole as he moved and shifted as much as he could, trying to dislodge it and knock it against his prostate.

"Seriously, pet? Perhaps I should put the plug I chose for you back. It would reach your prostate nicely and vibrate just where you want it. I could use one of the short, boring ones instead."

Greg's head shook in almost outrage.

Sherlock chuckled. "Well?"

The DI shook his head again, then went very still. He was almost afraid to breath as that might be taken as complaint. After a moment, he felt the cane disappear and Sherlock's fingers enter him again.

"I'm not opening you all the way. I'll let you feel the burn after your little session then."

Greg nodded, hoping that would please the younger man.

A short moment later, Sherlock removed his fingers from his boy's entrance and pushed the lubed plug into Greg's hole.

The DI gasped. The toy was one of the larger ones and stretched him wide as it slid into place. At a guess he would say it was the same size as the dildo he was currently sucking on.

Sherlock tugged it about a bit and made a point of tapping the base.

Greg moaned around his gag at the sensation. His moan became a continuous groaning when Sherlock flicked the vibrator on.

The Dom stepped back for a moment to watch the proceedings, smiling down at his sub. God, he was gorgeous like this. Greg's back was arched beautifully and his arse was clenched tight. Sherlock could see the individual muscles contract and release in his sub's thighs as he strained with pleasure. He reached down and snagged his pet's cock in his fist and pumped it a few times. Greg shifted with the movement and Sherlock smacked his hip with his free hand. The DI made a muffled 'umph' sound, much to the Dom's amusement. Just because he could, he smacked his hip again. "I've already warned you twice about moving and now you're thrusting about like a toddler. Keep. Still."

Greg glared at the ceiling. Maybe Sherlock should bloody well try to keep still as he was grabbed and pulled around.

The Dom leaned over Greg and reached under to pluck at his nipple, pinching it between his fingers. The DI tried very hard not to move, but Sherlock wasn't playing fair. He reached between his boy's legs and grabbed his balls.

Greg ground his teeth into the fake cock in his mouth and tried to keep still, but Sherlock started slapping his balls with his hand as if they were ping pong balls. The sub protested loudly around his gag causing Sherlock to pause, hand raised midair.

"Did I miss your safe signal. You don't appear to be blinking. I don't hear your fingers snapping. No? Good." He went back to batting his boy's balls this way and that.

Greg sighed in relief when the detective stopped swatting at his them, but it was short lived, Sherlock returned with a paddle and began the attack anew.

When Greg's bits really began to ache, Sherlock grabbed his cock again, stroking it steadily. Instantly, the sub's wires crossed and he couldn't separate the sensations of pleasure from pain. He wanted to call out Sherlock's name, but couldn't, so settled for groaning wantonly.

The detective stood over him giggling like a school boy. He would tease the older man a little longer first. He prodded his little finger into the tip of Greg's cock, poking the small hole that sat there.

Unable to resist, the sub rocked his hips side to side, trying to dislodge Sherlock's finger. He wanted the full handed strokes again, not to be teased so ruthlessly. Sherlock was still grinning as he ran his finger around the head and down one side. He stopped when he got to his reddened balls and travelled his finger back up the other side. "I wonder if Mycroft has some rubber bands around the house. I could put them on your cock, one every inch or so, then I could pull them back and snap them. How high do you think you would jump?"

Greg's eyes widened.

"Safewording?"

The sub shook his head, his eyes squeezed shut.

Sherlock went off in hunt of John or his brother.

The DI wondered, not for the first time, if being a sub meant being a bit insane. Maybe if he let some Dom he didn't trust do these things to him, it would, but he trusted Sherlock with his life. He lay there, staring at the ceiling, completely focused on trying to calm down. His heart was racing so fast he could hear it. It made him close his eyes and ignore the feeling in his dick, but he couldn't ignore the feeling in his arse. The vibrator hadn't shifted the slightest. It still rested snuggly against his prostate and was driving him mad.

Sherlock watched his pet from the door for a moment and smirked. "Boy, I want you turned over again before I get back!" With that he hurried off to find John like he had intended in the first place. He raced into the living room. "Rubber bands!"

Mycroft raised an eyebrow and pointed at the desk in the corner. "Top drawer."

"Hmm?" Sherlock warned.

Mycroft raised his head off of his Dom's chest and glared at his brother.

"Top draw. Sir," he added sarcastically.

"Better," Sherlock added as the doctor clipped his sub around the head.

"Have fun!" John called after his friend.

Sherlock bounded down the hall like a kid with an ice lolly. When he realised what he had been thinking, he knew he was right. Very soon, his sub's cock would be like his very own ice lolly. He might even suck it once or twice. "I hope you you weren't waiting too long." Sherlock sat down by his pet and upended the bag of rubber bands over his stomach. He grabbed one and stretched it, snapping it against his pet's thigh.

Greg flinched.

"Don't worry, pet, this'll get a lot more uncomfortable very quickly." Humming tunelessly, Sherlock placed a rubber band over Greg's cock and rolled it down to the base. It fit nicely and he gave it an experimental snap.

Greg started panting so Sherlock reached up to remove the gag. This was going to be painful, best give him a chance at least. "That doesn't mean you are permitted to talk," he warned as he slid the next rubber band over the sub's cock. He stopped this one so it rested about an inch above the first one. Sherlock kept it up until he settled the last one just beneath the coronal ridge. "6." Sherlock grinned. "We should have got more on there!"

Greg pouted. "My cock is offended, sir."

The Dom happily pulled one of the rubber bands back and snapped it, causing Greg to swear, "Fuck!"

"What seems to be the problem, pet?"

Greg's breathing became heavier until he got a grip of himself, he knew his Dom would want an answer.

"Nothing, sir."

"Really? Because I would have said there was. And you know about my skills of deduction, Gregory."

The DI huffed. "I'm more than 6 inches!"

Sherlock threw his head back and laughed, then he snapped each rubber band in turn. "I'm sure I can easily fit another rubber band on here, since you insist."

"Sir! I meant, that hurts, sir."

Sherlock plucked the new edition. "Like that?"

"Yes, sir," he puffed.

"Good." The Dom plucked the bands all up and down Greg's cock watching as his pet clenched his mouth shut, trying not to shout, then he bent at the waist and took in his cock whole.

Greg bucked violently on the bed. "Sir!"

Sherlock looked up through dark lashes at his sub and chuckled around the cock in his mouth. That caused Greg's eyes to roll back in his head and he cried out wordlessly.

Sherlock kept sucking, running his tongue over each rubber band as he went up and down. One moment he sucked in, the next he blew. At the very tip of Greg's cock, he bit down just enough to make him yelp, just enough to hint at danger, then he licked the head with a slurp.

Greg thrashed and whimpered.

"I should have trussed you up better." Sherlock complained. "Being a fidgety brat isn't usually you, Gregory."

"Respectfully, sir," the DI gasped, "that's not fair. You're too g-good at this, sir." He stumbled over his words when Sherlock flicked the head of his cock.

"I am. But that is my job. It would do me no good if I was a really bad dominant, would it? Not only to me, but you."

Greg was nodding as Sherlock plucked at the bands as low down as possible again. "Oh, God, sir, please!"

"Please?"

"I can't take much more, sir, not without moving. Please."

"Oh, can't you?" He grinned manically. "Well I would love to see you try and come with your cock all tied up and pretty like this."

The sub let his head drop back on the bench with a thunk. He wasn't sure about coming. Instead, his cock might just explode with pent up need.

"Go on then," Sherlock ordered. "Come."

"Sir, please!"

"Please what? I was under the impression you were after an orgasm."

"Please, sir. I need you to touch me."

"Boring."

"Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Greg, such language."

"It's your damned fault!" He snapped wantonly. "Sir," he added when he realised he had screwed up. He pressed his head back into the bench again as Sherlock began to pace around him.

The Dom stopped by Greg's head and looked at him upside down. "You swore at me." He said it with childlike surprise. "Only bad boys swear at their Doms."

Greg shook his head. "No, sir, no! It wasn't at you, sir, It was just... vague."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, sir. Honest."

"I don't believe you."

"Dammit!"

"Do you kiss your Dom with that mouth?" Sherlock began unbuckling his belt. "I think you need something in that mouth of yours to keep you quiet." He unfastened his trousers and kicked them off along with his pants. He tugged him a little further up the table by the shoulders until his head fell off the bench. "Open up," Sherlock ordered as he stood just in front of him, his cock rock hard.

Greg opened wide, barely getting a full breath before his Dom's cock filled his mouth completely. Sherlock drove in deep, causing his pet to gag momentarily.

The DI was used to sucking off his Dom. It was always a regular occurrence between a dominant and their submissive. However, he had never done it upside down before.

Being a genius, Sherlock allowed for that and pulled back out to let his pet acclimatise. "Are you ok?" He ran a finger along Greg's jawline.

"Yes, sir."

"Good." The Dom pushed back in, but not quite as far. He ran a hand through his pet's greying hair. "You know, pet, you're quite young for grey hair, I wonder what caused it? Me? The job? Donovan?"

Greg knew exactly what had caused it - all three, but mostly it had been a younger Sherlock with a lot less control of himself. He sucked and licked at his Dom's cock, so very glad that things had changed.

"Well, you'd think now that Donovan has been keeping out of the way, you've got better staff at work and I have John to remind mr when I'm being a child, it would turn blond again, don't you?"

The DI tried his best to not laugh, because laughing would make him gag.

"But I'm glad it didn't. I rather like the look on you. I'll tell you a secret."

Greg stopped sucking momentarily, then resumed almost immediately.

"It makes all the other Doms want you. But let one of them touch you, except for John, and I'll break their neck."

Sherlock pulled out because he could sense his pet wanting to speak and needed to grant his permission in the easiest way.

"It took you long enough to collar me, sir."

The detective slid down his sub's body and lay atop him. He kissed him languidly, not playfully at all. "I wanted to be sure I deserved you. I know I don't, but I couldn't wait any longer."

"I'm glad you didn't, sir. More than glad. I could have ended up with John," he grinned lopsidedly to show he meant no harm.

"Never. He can play with you, but he can't have you." Sherlock kissed him possessively, his tongue ravishing Greg's mouth. "Now open up again. I need to finish up here. And you, pet, need to sleep. Busy day today."

"Yes, sir," Greg nodded then held his mouth open wide.

The Dom slid his cock back inside Greg's hot, wet mouth. The DI sucked on it happily, using every trick in the book to please Sherlock and to bring him to climax quickly. Normally, he would have been happy to suck his Dom for hours, but the detective had said he needed to finish. He grazed the Dom's cock with his teeth and was pleased when the younger man shivered as a response.

"Mm, Greg, pet." Sherlock threw his head back, lost to the sensation.

The DI did it again, then he did a little tongue flick, suction combination that had Sherlock coming down his throat. He didn't have a choice in whether he want to swallow or not, he quickly did and then lapped at Sherlock's cock to clean it up.


	7. The Recruits

Sherlock sat astride his sub, letting himself recover and the world settle around him. Greg had done such a good job, he surely deserved a reward. He reached over and snatched up his sub's cock. "What do you think, boy? Want to come?"

Greg panted and nodded at the same time. "Y-yes, sir."

Sherlock rolled the rubber bands off his boy's cock one at a time, snapping them at the head first. When he was done, he bent and took his pet's cock in his mouth. Greg bucked immediately and he couldn't hold on. He came, hard, into his Dom's grinning mouth. The pair waited until Greg recovered before Sherlock pulled off with a pop.

The Dom sat back up and enjoyed the debauched look Greg wore. It was such a shame to move him, but his pet did need his sleep, after all. They'd crash here for the night and have a relaxed day tomorrow. He set about untying the sub and helping him up.

Together, they wandered out into the living room where they found John and Mycroft asleep on the sofa, the government official's head resting in his Dom's lap.

Sherlock smiled and turned to the DI. He bent down and scooped him up in his arms. Carrying him, he walked across the room and sat in the opposite sofa. "Lay down, pet," he whispered softly.

Greg did so gladly, resting his head in Sherlock's lap in a mirror image of the other couple. He closed his eyes, feeling satisfied and safe.

Sherlock tried, but he couldn't fall asleep. He sat and watched his sub for a while until Greh drifted off and then his gaze fell on his brother.

Mycroft was lucky to have John. Almost as lucky as he was to have Greg. His brother had a Dom that understood him inside and out, as unlikely as that seemed considering he was a Holmes.

Despite Mycroft's position within society and how well he had done given his submissive status, Sherlock still worried. The older Holmes' job was unique, much like his own. That made it difficult to be understood.

Mycroft stirred, shifted and settled back down.

If Sherlock hadn't been Mycroft's brother, if he hadn't been so lost himself for so long, he would have collared the older man in an instant when he came of age. He ran his fingers through his sub's hair. Now, he was glad he hadn't, he had Greg.

He knew Mummy would never approve of a relationship between the two brothers, because it kept the family so enclosed but it was entirely legal.

He wondered what it would be like to be a sub in Mycroft's position, everything seemed far easier for Dom's.

"He is rather beautiful," John whispered, startling Sherlock from his thoughts.

"Mm."

"You were thinking. What about?"

"Nothing."

John smirked. "That's a lie."

The detective returned the smirk. "How they've both got so far in their careers. It couldn't have been easy."

John hummed. "They're tough," the doctor agreed. "I doubt you would have looked at Greg twice if he wasn't. He's stood up to you often enough professionally. Personally too, when he's needed to."

"It's a good job I'm not always strict with him," Sherlock's smirk still hadn't gone as he looked down at the older man.

John sighed. "That's the part I don't like, but I know it's necessary." He ran his hand through Mycroft's hair. "I shouldn't let him sleep here. He'll be all stiff in the morning."

"He's at home tomorrow. A day off, right?"

"Does he ever have the day off?"

"He does so more now than he used to," Sherlock countered. "And anyway, if you wake him now you'll both end up back in the playroom."

"Yeah. You're right. As usual." John let his eyes drift shut. "You should sleep, too."

"Can't. My mind's still racing." He watched Greg breathe for a bit. "Now that things are back to normal between you and my brother, perhaps we could switch subs for the day. I think they would enjoy it." At the lack of an answer, he looked up to find that his friend was asleep again.

  
It was later in the night that they all made the move to the bedroom, Sherlock herding them all as they were more than half asleep. 

* * *

Sherlock groaned as he woke up. Someone was sleeping on his arm and it had gone completely dead.

Mycroft laughed softly beside him and sat up so his brother could have his arm back. "I was wondering when you'd notice it was stuck."

"I hate that feeling," the detective said as he shook his arm. "It's all prickly." He looked at Mycroft and took a deep breath. "I promise you, Mycie, it wasn't your fault."

Mycroft extracted himself from Greg's loose grip. The younger man was still asleep.

"You're sure about that?"

Sherlock nodded mutely.

Mycroft touched his cheek. "Greg was wrong, you know. You don't need to apologise to me. It wasn't your fault that I thought I was to blame. I've got to get my equilibrium back." He let out a great sigh. "If I can't, I may have to resign my position."

"Don't start on that, Mycroft."

The older brother glared at him.

"Get up. Come here and kneel at my feet."

Mycroft obeyed immediately and dropped to the floor.

Sherlock pushed his hand into Mycroft's hair. "See. You're fine."

The government official bit his lip and shook his head. "I fall apart too easily. What if I did it at work?"

Sherlock didn't care if he woke the other two men, this was too important. He fetched his phone and placed a quick call to Anthea. When she answered, he skipped the pleasantries. "Anthea, how has my brother's performance been the last few months? Has it fallen off at all, even when he worked from home?" He listened, his smile growing. "So, what you are telling me is his performance is better than ever. Thank you." He rang off and gave his brother a satisfied look.

"What did that prove?"

"Sir," Sherlock corrected.

"What did that prove, sir?" Mycroft sighed. He dropped his head when his brother's hand returned to his hair.

"It proved that your work never suffers."

"I've still got two weeks of leave though. Sir."

"And you'll be just as capable as ever when you go back." Sherlock crouched in front of his brother. "I know you will, because you never dissapoint me. Drive me to distraction, yes. Disappoint, never."

"That sounds like something my submissive would say," came a voice from across the room.

Sherlock turned to see John sitting up on the other side of the bed.

The doctor's gaze fell on Mycroft who's head was low.

"Tell Mycroft that he doesn't need to resign, John," Sherlock said. "He's suddenly got this crazy idea-"

"Resign?! Mycroft, I forbid it." John had joined him and was looking at his sub with a mixture of sternness and concern.

Mycroft flinched back and ducked his head even more. "Sorry, sir."

Behind them Greg had fallen from the bed, to his knees on the other side of the detective. "For what my opinion as a sub is worth, our Doms are absolutely right," Greg offered. "If you have doubts, Mycroft, listen to them."

Sherlock reached out and ran his hand over Greg's leg. "My boy's quite clever, Myc. It would do you well to listen to him."

Mycroft still wasn't convinced, but three intelligent men seemed to think he was worried over nothing. He lifted his head and looked at them each in turn. "I'll try to believe what you say."

Sherlock reached down and snagged his chin in his thumb and finger. "Go and make a start on coffee, boy."

Mycroft nodded his head jerkily.

"Gregory," Sherlock added. "Go with him."

When the subs had gone, Sherlock turned to John. "I didn't mean to upset Mycroft. I hope you know that."

The doctor nodded. "I know. It was only in the heat of the moment that I thought otherwise."

"Good."

"I'm thinking about lifting his ban from work."

"No. Don't. Start dropping punishments and he'll wonder what the hell is going on."

John looked at him surprised. "You really think so?"

"He might even think you doubt his ability to take his punishments."

"That's ridiculous!" John exclaimed.

"Nevertheless… It's the sort of thing that would go through his mind."

"I've been his Dom years, I've never picked up on any of this."

"You've never needed to. He hardly ever got punished before a few weeks ago."

"Oh. Oh! Oh, God." John had gone pale. "I think I know where I went wrong. Fuck. Bloody buggering fuck!"

"John, what have you done?" Sherlock asked, concerned.

"I had forgotten. When his misbehaviour first started, before you and Greg moved in, we agreed to try a more military approach to things… Do you think that's his problem? He thinks I don't think he can take it?"

John couldn't believe it when Sherlock smirked.

"I think that is probably half of the problem, yeah." Sherlock was proud of his friend figuring it out, because that wasn't something he could know.

"Then how do you want to play this?"

Sherlock paused for a moment, "Gregory may participate. He's a copper, it's not much of a leap to the military. If it gets too much for him I'll pull him out. If it gets too much for Mycroft, don't."

John looked down at what he was wearing. "I suppose I'll go put on my fatigues." He sighed. "I was going to get him something appropriate to wear as well, his own set of fatigues, maybe his own dog tags. How could I have been so stupid?!"

"Allow me to take care of that. I'm sure Anthea can have something appropriate delivered."

John jerked his head. "Alright."

Sherlock went in search of his phone and John headed off towards his fatigues that he was sure was in a box somewhere.

When John found them, he quickly dressed, down to the dog tags and combat boots. Checking himself in the mirror, he thought he presented a suitably authoritative figure. With a nod to himself, he set out to find the two subs.

Greg gawped at John as he walked into the kitchen.

The pair had been stood chatting, all attention on the coffee gone.

"What the-" Mycroft began.

"Quiet!" John barked.

Mycroft's knees threatened to buckle from John's force of command alone. Something did a flip in his stomach.

"I see you two recruits haven't made the coffee. That is in direct violation of given orders. Drop to your knees. Now!"

Mycroft fell to the floor immediately whereas Greg looked around slightly confused.

"That goes to you too, Lestrade!"

Sherlock joined them, standing just behind John with his arms folded.

The army captain paced back and forth in front of the two subs a few times, before turning to face them. "You will address me as captain or Captain Watson. All other modes of address will result in punishment. Are we clear on that?"

"Yes, captain," the two subs said in unison.

Greg's eyes darted to Sherlock, but it was clear his Dom wasn't going to intervene. He settled his hands behind his back and lowered his head.

Sherlock ducked his head down beside John and pinched his arse. "I'll make the coffees, shall I?"

"Just water for these two, they didn't obey your orders."

"Now, recruits, drop and give me 25 press ups each. They had better be perfect form." John had started his pacing again, but now he was circling them like a predator.

Sherlock glanced down at the pair of them as he filled up the coffee machine. He wasn't going to interfere, not unless the doctor needed his help, which, given his experience, was highly unlikely.

John stopped by Mycroft's side and pressed the toe of his boots to the sub's belly. "You're letting it sag. That's 10 more for good measure." He walked around to Greg's side and crouched down. "Keep that back straight, soldier!" He barked into the DI's ear.

"Yes, sir!" Greg flinched, he was hardly unfit. He couldn't have got into the police in the first place if he was.

"Try that again."

"Captain! Yes, captain."

"10 more for you too."

Sherlock set the two coffees and waters on the kitchen table, then leaned back against it to enjoy the show. Both subs' muscles were rippling nicely and they had a nice sheen of sweat covering them.

"Get a move on!" John yelled sharply.

They both had a few left and by the end of it Mycroft was beginning to struggle.

"When you're finished remain in the press up position."

Both subs remained in position. Greg held it fairly well, but Mycroft's arms were starting to tremble. John waited until he thought his pet couldn't hold it any longer, then barked out, "On your knees, soldiers!"

Mycroft groaned as he pushed himself up onto his knees and slipped his arms behind him. He tilted his head back in relief.

Greg shot yet another glance at his own Dom but Sherlock just shook his head slightly.

The army doctor directed his best glare at the two kneeling subs. "Now, gentlemen, do I need to continue treating you like raw recruits, or can you conduct yourselves like seasoned soldiers that have earned themselves a little R and R?"

Mycroft frowned. He wasn't quite sure what was going on. He knew if his brother was involved, this was clearly the right thing that needed to happen at the moment.

"Rest already?" Sherlock questioned. "You've already said neither of them obeyed orders."

"R and R, in our world, means BDSM play. Any misbehavior will be met with the strictest punishment," John clarified.

Mycroft huffed and Sherlock laughed, glad they had made their point.

"You're in this, Mycroft because you deserve to be. Now answer the man before I pull out fatigues of my own."

"I can behave, s- captain." Mycroft was glad he'd caught himself and called John by the right title.

"Greg?" John asked.

"I'll behave too, captain."

"Good." He pointed with one hand at the door. "Playroom. Now."

A knock on the front door, had Sherlock nipping out in front of the subs, leaving John to deal with the older two men.

When Sherlock entered the playroom a few minutes later, he was fully kitted out, much like John.

He was also holding a small stack of clothes for the subs to wear when they were permitted clothes during play: khaki trousers and T-shirts. He carried the items to a table in the playroom and set them aside.

"Now that's a sight I never thought I would see." John grabbed the dog tags that were hanging down Sherlock's chest and pulled him close. He kissed him thoroughly, but didn't make it dominating. It was pure passion.

Breathless from the kiss, Sherlock said, "I didn't know a military man could have a military kink."

"My kinks know no bounds," the army doctor said with a cheeky grin. "And you in kit… gorgeous. Don't you think, boys?"

The two kneeling men looked up, Greg's eyes tinted amusement.

"Yes, captain," they replied together.


	8. Expect the Unexpected

John nodded towards Greg. "Fetch the prisoner belt. I'd like to use it on Mycroft, not as punishment, but just for the fun of it. I plan to drive him absolutely mad."

Mycroft's head snapped up and John clipped him sharply behind the ear.

Greg returned shortly with the belt, but the Dom waited until he had knelt in front of him before he took it.

John grasped Mycroft by the chin. "Stand up, soldier." When the sub was standing, he wrapped the belt around his waist and buckled it in place. "How do you like all these little rings? And this piece that's hanging down between your legs? Do you know what it's for? It serves a double purpose. It holds a dildo in place, then runs over your perinium to attach to a cock ring or a cage."

While he fiddled with the belt absently with one hand he reached out with the other and pushed the DI over. "Press up position," John ordered him.

"Now!" Sherlock barked when his sub didn't move immediately. "I'm not impressed with your hesitation so far today, Lestrade!"

"Yes, sir!" Greg felt like his head was spinning. He didn't know what had brought this change about. He wanted desperately to ask Sherlock, but knew this wasn't the time.

Sherlock knew very well what his sub was thinking, but he wasn't going to bring it up now. If his sub didn't want to continue, he could safe word, if he didn't safe word, Sherlock would watch for signs of his boy dropping, apart from that he was willing to continue pushing him. "Straighter!"

Greg concentrated on correcting his form until, finally, be got a hum of approval from his Dom. Sherlock ran a finger from his neck, down his spine and along the crack of his arse.

"Soldier, tell me what you want. I don't say I'll grant it, but I'll consider it."

"I'm fine, sir," the DI replied after a moment.

Sherlock watched the back of his head, the way he strained to keep it still. He believed him. "Good. Then you'll be treated how Mycroft is treated for the foreseeable future."

Sherlock, without giving his sub permission to break form, went and fetched another prisoner belt. They'd got in the habit of buying at least two of everything. He brought it back to Greg. "On your feet, soldier!"

John moved his attention from Mycroft to Sherlock. His deep baritone made that tone of voice all the more arousing. Sherlock's smirk told the doctor that he already knew that.

The doctor adjusted himself in his trousers. This was definitely not the time to get distracted by his sexy as fuck friend. He had a pair of leather cuffs in his hands and buckled them around Mycroft's wrists, then attached them to a pair of the rings on the belt.

Mycroft tugged at them until John smacked the back of his head.

"Stop struggling!"

"John-" This time he was slapped and he blinked stupidly in surprise.

"Looks like I'll be caging that before I had planned." John gave his sub a hard look. "What do you say?"

"Thank you, captain." It was all Mycroft could think to say. He felt calm, somehow, settled. He didn't even blink when the cage went on. He did, however, grunt when John jerked the strap back between his legs.

John grabbed him by the collar and forced him forward. Slowly, the government official ended up face down onto the floor, his arse in the air.

"This hole needs filling, soldier," John noted. "Don't move." The Dom fetched a large plug that he lubed up well as he walked back. He touched the tip of it to Mycroft's entrance.

Mycroft tried to keep still, but struggled.

"Can it!" John yelled when Mycroft began shifting his hips. "I can fetch the cane if you are in such desperate need of it."

"No, captain! Sorry, captain!" Mycroft took in a deep breath and let it out when John pushed in with the plug. It went in easier this time, sliding in almost all the way. He did the trick with his breathing and this time it slid in the rest of the way. It felt so wide and he felt incredibly full.

John took a step back and kicked Mycroft's arse with his boot. "Kneel up. In fact, get on your feet!"

The government official struggled, of course he did, his hands were practically pinned to his waist.

John walked around him twice. "Holmes!" he called out. "Would you come inspect this recruit and tell me what you think?"

Sherlock gave his sub a look. "Stand at attention, soldier." He walked over and joined John. He could see what his friend saw. Mycroft's eyes were clear and there was something about him that had been missing the last few weeks. The detective didn't say any of that, of course. He turned his back on his brother and faced John. "I think this soldier is in need of stern handling. I suggest you carry on as you are."

Mycroft didn't comment or even move, just stayed straight.

Across the room Greg smiled. Whatever the hell was going on was clearly working for Mycroft.

John pulled the strap running from his boy's cock to his arse tightly and up his back towards the belt.

Sherlock crossed back to his sub. "Why so great a smile, soldier? Are you looking forward to having a plug up your arse?"

"I... sir... I... It's not that sir." He bowed his head and blushed.

Sherlock had him by the hair and had bent his head back painfully in a flash. "Then what is it, soldier?"

Softly, so only his Dom could hear it, Greg said, "It's Mycroft, sir. He's doing better, isn't he? That's what this is about, right, sir?"

Sherlock nodded. "John will keep this up for as long as he needs it. It may even be permanent." He tightened his grip in the DI's hair. "It doesn't have to be with you."

"I'm fine, sir. Honestly, I'm good."

Sherlock kissed him without releasing the tension on his pet's neck. "Good boy." He smiled gently at him before stepping back into role. "On your hands and knees, arse in the air, soldier."

Greg knew what was coming, he had just watched John do it to the other sub.

Sherlock flicked at the newly exposed hole in front of him as he struggled to decide what size plug would be going in his boy's arse. He decided to use a medium plug. One that vibrated by remote control. He skipped over to the table and found just what he was looking for. He brought it back to Greg, along with some lube. He immediately set about lubing the plug up and then began pressing it at Greg's hole. He increased the pressure, watching as it eased in.

Greg groaned at the burn, he hadn't been stretched at all, Sherlock was just going far slower than usual. "Ah, ah, oh, sir, thank you," Greg said.

Sherlock knew his boy was thanking him for going slow. "Let's see if you still want to thank me later, soldier."

"Sir?" He yelped as Sherlock thumped the base of the plug with his palm.

"Expect the unexpected, Gregory. I would have thought you'd know that, being a copper and all."

It took all he had for the sub not to roll his eyes. Expect the unexpected, indeed!

"Up, soldier!" Sherlock had gone back to the table and was trying to choose from a cock ring or a cage. He decided on the ring, it would be far worse for his boy with just a ring preventing his orgasm. "We should have used these belts before."

Greg watched as Sherlock fitted the ring in place, then used the strap to attach it to the belt. With his wrists cuffed and also attached to the belt, he felt rather helpless. Of course, he could still kick out with his feet.

Sherlock had clearly seen his thought processes because as one foot kicked out, the Dom caught it. Greg fell back, arse first and landed with a thud on the bench just behind him.

"Well, press ups are completely out of the question as punishment," Sherlock said with a tinge of humour to his voice. He still hadn't let Greg's foot go. "I could have you run on the spot, but I find I'd really rather give you a good spanking."

Greg made the mistake of grinning. Sherlock dropped his foot, put his finger through the D ring of his collar and pulled him close.

"Oh, you'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?"

The grin fell from Greg's face.

"Not a spanking then, something else."

The detective started going through the items available to him. He heard his boy shift from foot to foot. "Go wait in the corner, soldier, on your knees."

Greg lowered his head and sighed. "Yes, sir."

The detective folded his arms and went and stood beside John, hoping to gain some form of inspiration from the older Dom.

John had Mycroft standing with his legs spread as wide apart as he could whilst maintaining balance. At the same time, he was amusing himself by placing pegs in sensitive areas.

Sherlock watched his own sub for a moment, pondering. He left him in the corner for 10 minutes before he called him out. In that time, John had finished with the pegs all over Mycroft.

"Lestrade, on your feet, come here."

Greg had to turn his back on the corner and lean against the walls for support as he used his legs to push himself to standing. It wasn't easy, but he managed it. He walked over and stood a respectful distance from the two Doms.

John glanced over and watched Sherlock admire his boy. He couldn't help himself, "Straighten up, Lestrade!" he barked. "You can do better than that. Feet together. Head up!"

Sherlock snickered silently.

"I said, head up!" John snapped again. He shook his head in mock disgust. "Your recruit seems not to understand the words that are coming out of my mouth. I suggest a posture collar. It would get the point across."

Greg's head snapped up at that and his eyes widened.

"Sure," Sherlock replied easily and headed over to the shelves where there was a small collection.

"Get your heels together! Toes apart. I should be able to get my boot in that gap!" John barked.

Greg shifted his stance, his gaze locked on Sherlock's back the entire time. He gave a start when John grasped his chin and turned his head to face him.

"Soldier, do I need to show you how it's done?"

"N-no, captain!"

The doctor thudded the toe of his boot into Greg's feet. He stumbled, putting one foot back to stop himself falling.

John grabbed the strap running from the belt to the DI's cock ring. He yanked him back upright. "Get your feet sorted out. Now!"

"Yes, sir. I mean 'captain'. Yes, captain!" He scrambled to get his feet back in place, but it wasn't easy with John's grip on the strap, not at all. It was completely distracting and a bit more than uncomfortable.

"Your boy is useless!" John yelled over to the detective. "He can't even stand up straight on his own."

"I can! I mean, captain, I can-"

John slapped him with his free hand. "Enough of the back talk!"

Greg clamped his mouth shut and tried valiantly to stand up straight as John had ordered. He didn't like the way the Doms were looking at him, hungry and predator like.

"I've had enough of this! On your knees!" John barked.

Greg dropped immediately and lowered his head, feeling disappointed with himself.

Sherlock came up behind Greg and wrapped the posture collar around his neck. He buckled it in place. Now the sub had to keep his head up.

John stared at him, looking into his eyes, seeing resignation at last. "Back on your feet, Lestrade, we'll try again, shall we?"

This time, Greg didn't have a wall to lean on and it was much more difficult to stand. The detective took pity on him and grasped him by the arm, assisting him.

"Excuse me, Holmes?"

"He was wasting time," Sherlock replied simply.

"Sir-" Greg tried, but this time it was the detective who slapped him.

Greg staggered back a step, then stood up straight again. "Sorry, captain." He wanted to close his eyes for a moment and catch his breath. He almost called yellow, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

Sherlock smirked. He could see his boy pushing the limit. But in the grand scheme of everything Sherlock had done to him in the past, this barely competed. His boy clearly knew that.

Mycroft's legs started shaking. He couldn't hold position any longer and completely collapsed. He rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling. This wasn't going to be pretty.

John turned around slowly, arms folded. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked perfectly serious.

Mycroft bit his lip, trying to ignore the feeling of the pegs on his bollocks. The government official pushed himself up to his knees, panting. "Sorry, sir, captain." He started trying to climb to his feet, but his muscles protested and he gave up.

John laughed. "You've got no stamina, boy."

"No, sir," Mycroft sighed.

"What was that?" He reached forward and grabbed his throat.

Mycroft struggled to get comfortable on his knees. "No, captain," the government official managed to husk out.

John looked down at the cage that housed his boy's cock. "It's a good thing you're wearing that, I see. You're cock's trying to get hard from this rough handling, isn't it, soldier?"

Mycroft nodded, a blush of embarrassment creeping up his face.

John fetched a blindfold and tied it around Mycroft's eyes. "I'm going to take these pegs off now and you're going to tell me how many I've taken off when I stop."

"And you, Lestrade," Sherlock continued, "are going to get them instead."


	9. Chapter 9

John walked around his pet a couple of times before plucking a single peg from his bollocks. After a few more steps, he plucked off one from his right nipple and one from his inner thigh. He jostled some others as he worked, hoping to confuse the sub. As he took them off he passed them to the detective.

Sherlock, proud of himself for leaving Greg's cock free he began to pinch the head and place 2 pegs there.

The DI had never so fervently wished that he had been caged. The pegs hurt! It was all he could do to stand still and take it.

Sherlock hummed happily to himself and began flicking at the head of his cock, making the pegs bounce.

"Ow!"

"Ow? Surely you can think of something better to say than that." Sherlock's eyes were glittering and his smile was a mile wide.

"Um, thank you?" the DI said, unsure of himself.

"Sir!"

"Thank you, sir!" He panted as the detective toed his pegged cock. He managed to hold in his whimper, but only just.

Sherlock used the rest of the pegs to make a pattern along the insides of Greg's thighs, then he changed his mind and moved them to his bollocks.

Greg yelped that time.

"Oh, that's a slightly better response, soldier," Sherlock praised.

"How many, boy?" John asked of is own boy.

"I… 7, sir? I mean, 7, captain!"

John snatched off another peg. "How many, soldier?"

"8, captain!"

"That's pretty good for a new recruit. You show promise, good concentration." Quickly, John removed the rest of the pegs, not giving his boy time to breathe between each one. "How many?" He asked again. "If you get this wrong, boy, these are going back on," it was a threat that Mycroft took seriously, but that didn't make the peg situation easier.

"Captain, I... I don't know." The admission was painful to make, more painful than the punishment to come.

"You've disappointed me, soldier!" John started putting the pegs back on. He made sure to put them in the same places so they would hurt more.

Mycroft tried his hardest to count as John put them back, but he struggled. "Cap- captain, I don't know. Please, I don't-"

John gave Mycroft a slap that cut his pleas off short. It also brought him back to himself.

"Thank you, captain," the government official said sincerely.

John gave him a curt nod of acknowledgement. "Start the count of how many I'm taking off you now."

"Yes, captain," he replied. The doctor was right, this exactly what he needed. Mycroft kept up with the count, feeling absurdly proud of himself when he got it right. As a reward, his captain kissed each red mark that had been left behind by a peg.

The pegs were thrown in Sherlock's direction. The younger Dom caught them and began to apply them to the underside of Greg's cock.

The DI had wished for a cock cage earlier, now he wished for a gag. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hold back the whimpers and hisses as the pegs were applied. Each sound he made earned him a dark look from Sherlock. "Sir, I'm sorry, I can't-"

"You can, boy and you will. You'll do what I tell you, when I tell you."

"Yes, sir," he puffed. Greg bit his tongue and managed to keep his whimpers to a minimum as Sherlock played with each individual peg. The Dom twisted them and thumped them, sending shocks of pain through the DI.

Sherlock stepped back watching his boy closely. Then he leant forward and plucked two off at once.

Greg's eyes widened and he bit back the 'fuck' that threatened to spill out. Sherlock grinned, then did it again. "Sir!" Greg yelled.

"Yes?" Sherlock asked perfectly pleasantly.

"Nothing sir," he replied after a moment.

Sherlock plucked the rest of the pegs off, enjoying Greg's whimpers. "Well, this has certainly been fun, don't you agree, soldier?"

"Yes, sir."

The detective chuckled and started bouncing the pegs off of Greg's stomach. "You're a tease, soldier. Get on your knees and take care of me since it's your fault I'm so hard."

"Yes, sir." The DI dropped with a dull thud, almost toppling over as he lost his balance. Having his hands tied the way they were was rather disorientating. Even with his wrists behind him he could drop to his knees easily.

The detective approached his sub possessively. He grasped him by the hair and guided him to his cock. It felt strange to Greg with the posture collar still on.

Sherlock was lucky he was so tall. It meant he didn't have to go up on his toes in order to thrust into his boy's mouth. "Get sucking, boy."

"Yes, sir." Greg opened his mouth and took in the head of his Dom's cock, sucking on it, then he swallowed him down to the hilt. He let himself close his eyes and get lost in the task. Without realising it was happening, he felt a pinch on his arse and jerked.

"Don't mind me, soldier," John growled, placing a peg on the pinched spot.

Greg tried to concentrate on his task. He couldn't worry about what might or might not happen next. He bobbed his head on Sherlock's cock a few times before he swallowed around his head.

More and more pegs lined up, each time the doctor pinched and pulled with the bit of flesh before letting the peg grasp it. He chuckled when Greg tried to take a breath in around Sherlock's cock.

Sherlock watched what John was doing and at the moment the next peg was placed, he thrust in deep, hitting the back of his pet's throat and making Greg screw his eyes shut as tightly as he could. He felt himself ready to come and realised the thrust down Greg's throat and his pet's swallowing had initiated it.

"That's it, soldier." He pulled out and thrust back in. When Greg's throat worked around the head of his cock, Sherlock came with a shudder.

"I think you were very lucky that he didn't bite you," John said, patting the pegs on Greg's arse, all the way through the aftermath of Sherlock's orgasm.

"That wasn't luck, that's judgment. He's well aware of the consequences of biting me."

"Is that true, soldier?" John asked.

Greg gave a shudder. "I would never bite Sherlock, captain. He taught me better than that." And it had been a painful lesson indeed.

"Hmm." John flicked at the pegs again and then reached between his legs. He snagged at the DI's hardening cock and pulled it back through his legs.

Greg hissed at that. If his cock was going to be manhandled, he'd much prefer a more satisfying method. Without meaning to, he shuffled back a bit towards John.

Sherlock reached his hand forward and snagged the ring on the posture collar. "Get. Up," he ordered.

The DI's cock was still pulled back between his legs and standing up the way he was tied was difficult on its own. Greg managed it, but his cock was throbbing. Though the handling had been rough, he felt about to burst. The DI tried thinking of every unpleasant crime scene he had ever had the displeasure of working to calm himself down.

Sherlock smirked. "I hope you aren't planning on coming, soldier."

"N-no, sir," Greg managed to puff. He wouldn't without his Dom's permission, at least he would try his hardest not to. He squeezed his eyes shut and thought of the first autopsy he had witnessed. Just then, John released his cock, letting it swing free. He gave a sigh of relief as his arousal backed off slightly.

Suddenly both Doms turned and headed towards Mycroft, wicked gleams in their eyes.

"Shame you caged that," Sherlock muttered toeing Mycroft's caged cock.

John tilted his head to the side. "If you have a compelling enough reason, I could be persuaded to take it off." His tongue darted out to lick his lips.

Mycroft looked up hopefully, but Sherlock shrugged. "Nope. I don't have enough of a compelling reason to get you to take it off."

The government official sighed and dropped his gaze to his caged cock. He should have known better than to get his hopes up.

Sherlock ruffled his hair. "Little boy was getting hopeful."

"Yes. Well it won't happen again!" Mycroft snapped.

Sherlock's hand snapped out and grabbed his brother's caged cock. "What did you say, soldier? And speak clearly so the captain can hear you."

"I... I'm sorry, sir, captain. It won't happen again."

"Hmm," John grumbled. "I don't think that's what you said the first time, boy."

"No, sir - captain. But it's what I meant."

"I despise lying tongues." John drew a peg from his pocket and gave Mycroft a wicked look. "Stick that tongue out, soldier." When the sub did as he had been ordered, John placed the peg squarely in the centre of Mycroft's tongue.

Mycroft hissed in a breath, even though it didn't hurt as much as he had expected. He lowered his eyes, feeling rather sorry for himself. Even though it felt good. Mycroft came to a realisation, he felt good. He felt a low thrum of arousal and excitement that had been missing for some time. Suddenly, he wanted to kiss both Dom's feet, he was so relieved.

Sherlock and John exchanged glances. Not being able to deduce like a Holmes meant nothing to John at that point, they both knew exactly what Mycroft wanted and wondered if he would move to do it on his own or not. Even so, John plucked the peg off his tongue, seeing if he could sway the decision.

Mycroft leaned forward slowly, waiting to see if he would be stopped, then he pressed his lips to John's foot. He kissed it lovingly, running his lips over it and letting his tongue sneak out to caress it.

John smirked with folded arms. "It's your brother's fault, Mycroft. He may be an idiot himself, but he inspires genius in me."

Sherlock reached out and clocked the doctor on the back of the head.

"What?" John asked innocently. "You're my conductor of light." He kept a straight face for all of two seconds, then he burst out laughing.

To the bemusement of the subs, Sherlock tackled the doctor on the spot. They rolled and scuffled, quite happily ignoring the rest of the room in favour of getting some leverage over the other one. Of course, John got the upper hand first. He ended up sitting on top of his friend, pinning Sherlock's arms behind his back.

Mycroft was enormously turned on. "Oh, god, captain, please, please fuck me. After seeing that... please, captain, put your cock in me and fuck me senseless."

John laughed. "Can't you see I'm busy, boy?"

"Yes, sir, I can see that-"

"John, get off!" Sherlock fought and wiggled underneath him, but the doctor didn't let up.

Never before had Mycroft felt so frustrated. How could he be expected to cope with the vision of his Dom being so masterful? He let himself fall to the floor with a loud groan.

John just glanced over his shoulder and laughed.

Sherlock, noticing the distraction, set off his struggling anew.

"Keep still, Holmes!" John yelled, fighting him back.

"No!"

Greg watched with wide eyes. No matter how this turned out, it couldn't bode well for him. He was going to have a Dom with a bruised ego.

"Lestrade, you have the chance to make up for past deeds," John called out.

"Captain?"

"Go to Mycroft. The keys to your cuffs are on the bench. He'll release you and then you will help me."

Well, fuckity fuck. If he didn't do what John said, he'd be in trouble. If he did, he'd be in just as much trouble. Greg decided to go with the Dom who had the upper hand. He went and got the keys.

John grinned. "Seems like your sub has quite a bit of common sense."

"Oh yeah," Sherlock growled. "He loves looking both ways before he crosses the road."

"There's not a damned thing wrong with that." John watched at Mycroft awkwardly unlocked Greg's cuffs, then handed the keys back to the DI who tossed them on the table.

"Get back on your knees, Holmes," John ordered. "Lestrade come here and hold his wrists there."

"Gregory, don't you dare!" Sherlock shouted.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't really have much choice." He knelt down beside the two Doms to help John.

"Besides, Sherlock, you started it." John poked him in the chest with a finger, then the doctor grinned and started tickling the other Dom.

The detective writhed around on the floor as much as he could below Greg's hold.

"You aren't holding him still enough, Lestrade!" John barked as Sherlock began to get free.

The DI wrapped his arms and legs around Sherlock, holding him in place. The last thing he needed was both Doms upset with him. How could one man be so hard to hold? It was most likely his height that made it difficult, but that wasn't something the DI had control over. And it couldn't be the only factor. John always won their little scuffles and he was a lot shorter.

John kept up his attack until he had Sherlock in absolute tears. The detective was gasping for air and soon he would have to admit defeat. He glanced over and saw the amused look on his brother's face and tried one last time to get free. This time he managed to it.

John berated the DI immediately, but Sherlock had lunged for his brother, tackling the older Holmes into the floor like he had done with John minutes ago.

"Oi! No fair to my sub," John complained. "He doesn't have the use of his hands."

"I don't care." Sherlock started tickling his brother with abandon.

Mycroft grumbled, but didn't try and fight his brother off. There wasn't much he could do even if he did try.

Sherlock reached down and lapped at his best friend's sub's cock through the cage.

Mycroft squealed like a girl and bucked. He hadn't expected his brother to do that, not at all. "Sh... Sherlock! I mean, sir!"

"Problem?" The detective asked.

"N-n-no," he moaned as Sherlock poked his tongue between the cage bars.

The government official squirmed and made obscene sounds. He was being completely wound up with no hope of release, but, god, when he eventually was allowed to come, it would be glorious.

Suddenly Sherlock found himself grabbed by the scruff of the neck and yanked away. "Hey!"

"Shut it, Sherlock," John growled low in his ear.

"But I was having fun," the detective pouted.

"You were messing with my soldier in an unauthorised manner." John gave him his best Captain Watson glare.

The detective pouted and folded his arms across his chest. He reached out and grabbed Greg by his free cock. "I can lock this up now, you brat."

The DI kept his face carefully neutral. He'd known he'd be in trouble.

John slapped Sherlock's hand away. "Don't be a twat. Greg was only doing as he was told."

"Not by me," Sherlock said in a huff.

"No. But by me. By the captain," he bit Sherlock's ear. "You're no more than an NCO."

Sherlock bared his teeth, trying to reach for Greg's cock again. "There's nothing wrong with being and NCO."

John laughed. "No. There's not."


	10. F***ing Adorable

"Leave my sub alone, Sherlock," John warned. "If anyone is going to wind him up, it's me."

Mycroft groaned. "Captain, sir, it's too late. If it wasn't for this cage, I would have come ages ago."

"Without my permission?"

"Er… probably, captain. I'm not going to lie to you." He glanced down at his cock. "But it is your fault, sir."

"It's not on, blaming the Dom."

Mycroft blushed furiously and looked away. "I wasn't blaming you, sir. It was a compliment."

"Oh, really?" John climbed over Sherlock and left him behind. He bent down and kissed Mycroft senseless.

"Watch it, captain," Sherlock warned sarcastically. "He's playing you. He's after one thing."

John glanced over his shoulder when he paused for breath. "Which is?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sherlock asked.

"Respectfully, captain, my brother is wrong," Mycroft countered. "Whilst the removal of the cock cage would be ideal, I'm rather enjoying myself. Thank you, captain." Oddly enough, he meant it. He was flying so high, he imagined even a caning might not bring him out of it.

John smirked, he loooked between all three men before settling his gaze on Sherlock once again. "Mission complete."

Sherlock nodded his agreement. "About bloody time too."

Even Greg picked up on Mycroft's change in attitude. He felt a sense of relief wash through him. He was soon distracted, however, as Sherlock stalked in his direction. He backed up quickly waving his hands about in a hope to hold off the younger man. "Sir-" he cut off as he walked back, straight into the wall behind. "Bollocks."

Sherlock reached into his pocket and flicked the switch on the remote, causing the plug Greg was wearing to start vibrating. He grinned at his sub's obvious surprise. Using the fact he was caught off guard, Sherlock quickly had Greg's wrists locked back in the padded cuffs hanging from the belt at his waist.

Sherlock bent and picked Greg up in a fireman's carry, then threw him across a bench arse end up. "John can claim you were following orders all he likes, but you turned on me. I think that deserves punishment, soldier."

Greg shook his head. "S-sir, no. I didn't."

Sherlock flicked the controller and let the vibrations increase higher and higher until Greg's head fell back and thumped into the bench.

"Yes, sir. You're right, sir," Greg admitted and who gave a damn anyway. He was about to die from pleasure.

Sherlock pinched the head of Greg's cock.

"Ow!" The sub yelled, eyes shut. His head thumped into the bench again and again trying to ignore the feeling of arousal caused by pleasure and pain in his cock. Sherlock started pumping it. The DI moaned, rocking his head back and forth. Despite the cock ring, he was afraid he was going to come. "Sir, please!"

"Please what?" Sherlock teased. "Please can I go and get you a beer? Please can I suck you again? Please can you leave me alone and go and play with Mycroft?"

"Oh, dear Lord, please may I come, sir?!" Greg sounded so desperate and he was making the most delightful noises as Sherlock continued to stroke him.

"No," Sherlock replied softly, still stroking.

"Grr!" There was nothing the DI could do. He wanted to come so badly, but the thought of upsetting Sherlock wasn't something he wanted to try out. Not when Mycroft was beginning to settle. Instead, he bit his lip. Hard. So hard that he drew blood.

"There will be none of that either, Gregory," Sherlock admonished. "John, would you toss me a gag so this soldier can't injure himself?"

"Oh tut tut, Lestrade," John shook his head sadly as he went to fetch a gag. He pondered for a moment what to choose and then decided on a ball. "That should keep him out of trouble."

Sherlock caught the gag with one hand, then forced it into the DI's mouth and buckled it behind his head. "Now, don't you make the pretty picture? I should do that, take a picture of you and pass it around the Yard. I'm sure everyone would enjoy it."

Greg shut his eyes, this was impossible.

Sherlock ran his thumb over the head of his sub's cock, smirking at the precome that had gathered there. Smearing the precome about, he pumped Greg's cock a couple more times, then he stopped and simply held it. "What would it take, soldier, to make you disobey orders and come?"

Greg refused to look at the younger man. How was he supposed to answer that sort of question gagged how he was? It needed more of an answer than a nod or a shake of the head. His body answered for him as his hips jerked of their own accord.

"Oh, you mean all it would take is more of this?" Sherlock started pumping his boy's cock again, earning him a moan of hopeless arousal from Greg, but the sub fought off the impending orgasm. Even right at the brink he held back. Sherlock smiled down at him proudly. He leant forward to whisper in his sub's ear, at the same time he flicked off the cock ring and whispered, "Come, soldier."

Greg's orgasm burst from him like an eruption. He threw back his head and arched up into Sherlock's hand. It felt so good, so right to come at his Dom's command. He moaned around the gag, then the detective's mouth was there, kissing his eyes, his forehead, his cheeks. Greg's orgasm finally shuddered to a finish and he went limp beneath his Dom.

Sherlock reached up behind his head and unbuckled the gag. He clambered on the bench beside the older man and wrapped his arms round him.

"You did so so well, Greg. So so well."

The DI felt floaty and answered with an intelligent, "Mm." He tucked his head under Sherlock's chin with every intention of staying there forever.

Sherlock was more than content for him to do that, too. He held onto him, feeling an incredible bubble of pride settle in his stomach.

John had watched the interaction between Greg and Sherlock with a smile. He turned back to his own sub to see the yearning Mycroft had for his own release. "I don't think you deserve it, boy," John said, walking towards him.

"Please, sir. I do, I swear I won't… won't mess up again, sir."

John barked a laugh. "Of course you will. Don't tell lies."

"Captain, I swear, I'll do my best. I'll be your good soldier."

"We've already got one good soldier," John glanced over at the DI who was being cuddled by the detective. "I don't know if you could live up to that."

"Please, sir, please let me try."

John nodded once then leant forward and kissed him. Mycroft opened to his Dom, granting him welcome entrance. He returned John's kiss with passion, wishing his hands were free so he could embrace his Dom. Half of John's attention was on leading the kiss. The other half was trying to unbuckle the cock cage. He too, like Sherlock, flicked the vibrator on when he could. Mycroft's cock filled out almost immediately without John touching it. When the Dom grasped it and gave it a long stroke, it got even harder. John fiddled with the remote to the vibrator, twiddling the dial up and down, up and down.

"S-sir, p-please," Mycroft moaned. It was too much already.

"I'll let that one slide, soldier," John warned.

"Oh, fuck. Sorry, captain. Unf." Mycroft rolled his hips in time with the pumping of John's hand.

"Such naughty words, boy, tut tut."

"I apologise, c-captain."

"So you should." He abruptly let go of Mycroft's cock and began to blow at it.

The government official opened his eyes in disbelief and groaned. John had clearly decided to kill him. There couldn't be any other reason for his actions. Next, the doctor ran the tips of his fingers over his solid length, so they barely did more than brush it. At the same time the vibrator shifted and twirled inside him. Mycroft tried not to shift, not to thrust up into his Dom's hand. He knew that action wouldn't get him what he wanted. He heard himself chanting 'captain' over and over.

John watched on, grinning sideways at the older man. "You're so cute when you're all flushed up like this, soldier."

"N-not, cute," he complained.

"Oh, yes you are." John kissed the head of Mycroft's cock, then licked it. "You're fucking adorable."

"Noooo," he moaned. He was the British Government! He was not cute!

John played with his sub's slit while he looked for a counter argument. Climbing up Mycroft's body, John looked Mycroft in the eyes. "Don't argue with your commanding officer, soldier. If I say you're cute and adorable, then you are."

"Yes, sir." Mycroft closed his eyes and yelped as the head of his cock was pinched. "Captain! I meant captain, honest."

John smirked. "You need to learn to remember such important details, soldier. How can I allow you something as precious as an orgasm at my command if you don't?"

"Because of how precious I am, captain?" Mycroft said in a husky voice. "You just said it yourself, sir. You said I was adorable and cute."

John gritted his teeth. The brat was using his own words against him. "What was I thinking when I fell in love with a Holmes?"

"That I'm cute and adorable, captain?"

Reaching down, John grasped his boy's cock. "At least you admit it now." He nipped at Mycroft's bottom lip, then bit it bruisingly.

Mycroft hissed in a breath even as John backed away and focussed his attention on wrapping one hand around his cock and the other fiddling with the vibrator. "Ahh, captain!" Mycroft lifted his hips, tempting John to squeeze his cock tighter. He gripped it almost painfully tight as he kissed his boy again.

"Who do you belong to, soldier?"

"Only you, captain."

"Quite right, yes." He continued squeezing and pinching Mycroft's cock.

John could hear the soft snores of the other couple and glanced over. Sherlock was smiling down at the DI resting against him, fast asleep, it was nearly as adorable as Mycroft.

The doctor used the remote to turn off the vibrator, then he moved the strap aside and removed the plug. "I'm going to fuck you hard and rough, soldier, but don't come until I give you permission."

Mycroft nodded, "Yes, captain." He could do that. At least John's words suggested his eventual orgasm and he wouldn't be locked back in the cage. At least before his fun.

John settled between his soldier's legs and lifted Mycroft's knees over his shoulders. He lined himself up with his sub's stretched hole and thrust in.

Mycroft threw his head back and groaned.

"That'a boy."

John held his cock as he thrust in. Not giving his boy an inch of relief.

The government official's cock made a nice handle as John fucked him hard. The closer to orgasm he came, the tighter he held onto Mycroft.

Mycroft wasn't stupid enough to try and complain.

"Good boy!" John grunted as he came, still holding his legs over his shoulders.

Mycroft had expected the doctor to last longer than that, but he was clearly closer to the edge than expected when he'd taken the plug out.

Groping around with his free hand, John found the plug and shoved it back into his boy's hole. He waited to see if Mycroft would protest. When he didn't, the Dom grinned and swallowed down his boy's cock. As he swallowed him down to the hilt, he played with the buttons on the remote. Not being able to see them meant he didn't know what he was pressing.

The plug started vibrating in a random, staccato pattern that was intense, but far from enough. Mycroft didn't know what to do, caught between John's mouth and the not-quite-enough stimulation of his prostate.

John ran his tongue up in a stripe.

"Sir- captain, please!"

John popped off long enough to grin and nod, before wrapping his mouth back around him again.

Mycroft's hands had made fists, his nails biting into the palms of his hands. He didn't know how much longer he could hold off, not with his wonderful Dom doing such wondrous things with his tongue.

John hit the button on the remote again and the vibrating plug switched to a steady, frenzied buzz.

Mycroft came instantly.

John continued to swallow him, licking his pet clean when he was done.

"Good boy," he reached up and cupped Mycroft's chin.

"Thank you, captain," Mycroft said in an exhausted gasp.

John chuckled and started unbuckling his wrists, then the prisoner belt. His boy looked completely shagged out and floaty in a way the Dom hadn't seen in weeks. He loved the look on Mycroft. He leant forward and wrapped his arms around him, scooping him up.

"Sherlock?" He called over quietly.

The younger Dom nodded, bent to pick up Greg and followed John out of the room, towards the large bed Mycroft had had brought in.

Greg started to rouse, but a kiss to his temple from Sherlock settled him down.

Mycroft snuggled into John's arms, tucking his head under the doctor's chin. "They're like children."

Sherlock glanced over at the doctor and smiled softly.

John used his back to open the bedroom door and settled Mycroft down on the bed. The government official wrapped his arms around John's neck, trying to pull him down next to him.

"I'm a bit of a mess, babe. So are you," the Dom pointed out. "I'm just going to get a damp flannel. I'll be right back."

"Clean," Mycroft moaned. "You cleaned me."

John grumbled something inaudible, then, "Alright. You stay there with Greg, we'll be right back."

"Boring, sir," Mycroft complained.

Grudgingly, the government official rolled over and wrapped himself around the DI. He didn't have anything against Greg, it was simply that the sub wasn't his Dom. At least Greg was warm and cuddly.

The two sub's were asleep when John and Sherlock returned from their shower. They settled either side of their boys and immediately Mycroft shifted towards John and Greg shifted towards Sherlock.

The two Doms smiled at each other over their boys. It had been a very good day. Both of them rested back against their pillows.

Sleep soon overtook John. Sherlock simply enjoyed the peace of sharing the bed with the other three men for a while.

He couldn't believe it had worked with his brother. Mycroft was all floppy and floaty and it was fantastic. He reached one arm around the DI and the other over Mycroft.

Eventually, Sherlock too gave way to slumber.


	11. At Attention

Mycroft was the first to wake the next morning. He found himself in a tangle of limbs from all sides. Rather than feel smothered, he felt content. In fact, he felt better than he had in weeks. His mind felt sharp and clear once again. He lay there appreciating it for a while, before he sat up with a jerk at his phone ringing.

"Mycie," John complained. "Lay back down."

"Sorry, sir. Phone."

"Which one?" the Dom asked blearily.

Mycroft laughed. "Mine. It's Anthea, so it must be urgent." He swiped his thumb across the screen and answered.

John groaned and covered his eyes as his sub left the room, listening intently. Beside him Sherlock and Greg woke, the DI appearing completely bewildered.

The detective couldn't help but laugh at his sub. "You fell asleep in the playroom, pet."

"Oh." The DI blushed furiously.

Sherlock ran his hand through his sub's silver hair. "I think you were half awake when I carried you through here."

"Don't remember." Greg snuggled in so close to Sherlock that it was almost like he was trying to climb inside him. "Not awake now," he complained.

The detective barked a laugh. Greg was so predicable. His copper simply had to have his coffee in the mornings. "If you let me go, I'll get you coffee, pet."

"Nooooo."

"We can't lay here all day. My brother's already got up."

"John's still in bed," Greg whinged.

Sherlock, whose hand had been resting on his sub's bare arse, gave it a resounding slap. "Up. Now."

Greg moaned incoherently.

"John, help," the younger Dom pleaded.

"Nope. Your brat, you deal with him."

Sherlock huffed. He didn't want to get up himself.

None of them actually ended up moving, not for several minutes. It wasn't until the unmistakeable aroma of coffee drifted into their room that they truly began to stir. The delicious smell was followed shortly by Mycroft bearing a tray with four coffees.

"Turn around Mycroft," Sherlock ordered, rolling over to sit up. "Go back to the kitchen or this lump will never get out of bed."

The government official chuckled as he turned around. "I'll be waiting in the kitchen. John, I may have to go into the office for a couple of hours to take care of an issue. Anthea is monitoring it for me."

"You're grounded," John countered immediately, as he followed the government official to the kitchen.

Mycroft sighed. "Yes, sir." If Anthea called back, it would indicate an emergency. There would be time enough to bring it up with John then.

John clearly saw the thought processes going through his boy's head. "Any arguments?"

"No, sir."

The blond Dom wasn't stupid enough to think everything was back to being perfect again.

The two subs started fixing breakfast without being asked. Mycroft sliced fruit whilst Greg put on toast and got out Sherlock's favourite jam. When they were done and all the food was on the table, the pair went to sit with their Doms, but John held his hand up. "Nope. Upright, hands by your side."

Greg glanced towards Sherlock and at the incline of his head, he copied Mycroft.

John began to circle around them. The doctor slapped Mycroft's stomach. "Pull that in, back straight, head up, soldier." Next, he looked at Greg's form, slapping him on the arse. "Get the chin tucked in."

Greg straighten a little more, but was pretty much in position to begin with.

"You know what you're doing," John growled.

"Not for many years, sir," Greg replied.

John looked at him blankly.

"Parades are rare, but they happen in uniform," Greg explained.  "Good job I'm not in uniform any more, don't you think?"

"Oh, I don't know... I think I'd like to see that, but make it an army uniform." Sherlock looked at his sub as he licked his lips, making them shine pink and suggestive. "Yes, I think I would quite like to see that. So it's a good job I had Mycroft's PA drop off two sets of kit then, isn't it?"

John grinned. "Brilliant. Well, soldiers, sit down and eat, you can get dressed afterwards."

Greg took a seat by Sherlock, but Mycroft suddenly felt the urge to be even closer than that to his own Dom. He took his plate and knelt at John's feet, leaning against his legs.

John reached down, pulled Mycroft to his feet by his collar and dropped him on his lap. He let the older Holmes snuggle in while he ate before the day began properly. Idly, the doctor ran a finger along Mycroft's shoulders and back, connecting his pet's freckles in random constellations.

"You not going to eat, sir?"

"Hmm," John opened his mouth expectantly.

The government official chuckled and then reached over to the plate. It was a strange reversal of roles, Mycroft feeding John, but it was an act of service on the sub's part. John took the bit of apple from his pet's fingers, licking them as they withdrew. Mycroft smiled and did it again.

Sherlock seemed to see how much easier it was, being fed. He reached over, snagged the loop of Greg's collar and pulled him up on his lap. Then he opened his mouth. The DI chuckled, amused. Sherlock might be a Dom, but he looked nothing less than a baby bird waiting to be fed. The sub broke off a bit of toast and poked it into the detective's mouth. Sherlock made a point of chomping on it with a grin. The next mouthful, Sherlock ignored and instead latched onto the DI's fingers.

Greg chuckled. "Sir, that's not helpful."

The detective wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at his sub as he sucked on his fingers, then he pulled off. "Wasn't meant to be."

"I think you should eat a bit more, sir."

"Why?"

"Because your sub is asking you to, sir?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, but accepted another bite.

John struggled not to laugh at how deftly Greg handled his Dom in certain matters. He was glad for it, it meant he didn't have to hound his friend to eat all the time.

Sherlock's eyes darted towards the doctor. "You can shut up."

"What?" John asked innocently. "I didn't say anything."

"You're thinking bloody loudly. It's annoying."

"Ha ha." John turned his attention back to Mycroft. "You're brother's a git." He dodged the next bit of fruit and kissed his pet's collar bone, taking the time to suck a bruise there.

It wasn't long before Sherlock's patience for food had worn out completely. "Get up, pet," he patted his hip.

John took a more direct approach, grabbed his pet's cock and used that to manoeuvre him to his feet.

"I would have thought you'd have lost your ability to blush by now, brother-mine," Sherlock said as Mycroft turned a lovely shade of red from embarrassment.

John gave the government official's cock a little shake. "I hope he never loses it. I love it when he blushes."

"Sherlock, where did you put their clothes?" John's eyes didn't leave his boy once, watching the red blush deepen.

"They should be in the playroom. At least that's where I left them."

"Wonderful!" John headed towards the playroom, sub in tow. He still hadn't released Mycroft's cock.

Sherlock simply slapped Greg on the arse. "Get going, but crawl. I like the scenery better that way."

Greg smirked, dropped to his knees and hurried out of the room on all fours as quickly as possible.

"Hey!" Sherlock complained. "No fair!"

By the time he had caught up to his sub, John had Mycroft bent over his lap, arse up. The doctor was working a plug into his boy to be worn under his new kit. That seemed like an excellent idea, so Sherlock fetched one to use on Greg.

"Why do you insist on giving my Dom ideas?" Greg grumbled in the doctor's direction.

Sherlock smacked him on the back of the head. "Hold your tongue, boy."

John paused in what he was doing. "Do I give you ideas?"

"On occasion you may have done something that seemed appropriate at the time, yes."

"You can't give a straight answer to anything, can you?"

Sherlock's only response was an indignant snort.

John stepped away from his boy's now plugged hole. "You can't stand that I'm not a complete imbecile."

"Oh, John, trust me on this, do you really think myself or my brother would have looked twice - at either of you - if you were imbeciles?"

"Can I get that in writing?" John quipped as he fetched Mycroft's kit. "Up with you soldier and put these on." He handed the clothes to his pet, anticipating how good he was going to look.

"Greg, get your arse over that bench," the detective ordered. 

The DI moved to comply immediately and Sherlock approached him with lube and a plug.

Greg gave a moan, his body already betraying him. His cock was filling out despite his efforts to think of the most disgusting things. It never ceased to amaze him that Sherlock could arouse him so easily. Christ, he hadn't even been touched!

Sherlock smirked, but ignored his boy's change in comfort. He patted his arse. "Put those on, then report to Captain Watson."

The two subs dressed quickly, then checked one another to be sure they were presentable. After that, they reported to John, standing at attention as he had taught them. He walked around them inspecting them and admiring the view. He crouched down to one knee behind them, wondering what their reaction would be. To begin with, neither sub moved, but after a moment Mycroft began to get twitchy.

"John, what are you doing?" Mycroft adked.

Sherlock decided to play along. He walked over and cocked his head, seemingly enthralled in what the doctor was doing. He had stopped where both subs could see his face and hoped to worry them.

"John, seriously," this time Mycroft turned around.

The doctor straightened immediately and grabbed Mycroft by the throat. "I ignored you the first time, but messing up twice?"

Mycroft paled. "Captain. Sorry, captain."

"Not good enough, soldier. Drop and give me twenty." John released his grip on his boy and stepped back.

Greg took a deep shaky breath, but stayed straight. He daren't move.

John stepped around both of them and pushed his boot under Mycroft's head. "Kiss them every time."

The government official did as he was instructed, the plug shifting in his arse with every press up. Each time he lowered himself, he kissed his Dom's boot. Each time he did that, he got that much harder in his trousers.

Sherlock clearly noticed and if he didn't notice, he deduced. He gripped his sub's arm and pulled him aside. Then he pushed his toe beneath Mycroft's cock, so it bounced on his foot each time.

Instinctively, Mycroft started trying to avoid his brother's toe. He didn't let his hips drop, which distorted his form.

"Soldier!" John barked. "Straighten your back and legs. Don't stick your arse up in the air like that."

"But, c-captain-"

"Quiet! Don't give me excuses. You would never accept them at work, I'm not accepting yours now."

Mycroft huffed, but refused to straighten his arse so Sherlock used his free foot and excellent balance to push his arse down.

The government official growled softly, but not soft enough to avoid being heard.

"Make that 40, soldier," John ordered.

Mycroft groaned. "Sir-"

John dropped down in a similar position, opposite his boy. "What was that?" He hissed.

"Nothing, captain."

"You seem to have trouble remembering my rank, soldier. That simply won't do." John shook his head in mock disgust. He stood back up and eyed the DI. Greg didn't move, he kept his gaze away from John and hoped he wouldn't call him out on anything.

John got right in Greg's face. "What's your opinion, soldier?"

"I don't have one, s- captain!" The DI immediately broke out in a sweat, waiting to be called out for his slip up.

But John didn't, he took a step back. "You're not a robot."

"Sir?"

"I said 'you're not a robot'."

Greg shook his head slightly, confused.

"You have an opinion. What. Is. It?"

"I... He... That is... Mycroft needs a reminder, captain, of your rank."

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds. He's a Holmes. Surely he can remember a little detail like that, don't you think?"

Greg straightened slightly, his neck growing stiffer.

"Well? Do you?"

"I'm a police officer, sir. I go on evidence, not hearsay."

"Explain."

"The evidence is him, sir. Refusing to obey your commands. Not showing respect. Whether he's a Holmes or not, sir, that evidence alone is pretty damning."

"Hmm. Sherlock, what do you think? Is your pet correct?"

The detective had his head cocked to the side. "In part. I think what Mycroft truly needs is a reminder of the consequences if he continues to forget."

John grinned and then pressed his foot on Mycroft's fingers. "On your feet, Holmes."

Mycroft tried to stand up, but the position of the Dom's shoe made it difficult to pull his hand free. "Captain, please. I don't know what to do," Mycroft pleaded.

"Oh, really. I didn't stutter, soldier. Stand."

On impulse, the government official kissed John's foot. To his relief, that seemed to be what was required as the captain moved his foot. Mycroft immediately scrambled to his feet.

"Hands behind your back."

Mycroft obeyed immediately, swallowing with difficulty. He felt like a moron.

"Can't even obey a simple order. Sherlock, what would a pirate do to a disobedient member of his crew?"

The detective jumped up and down in glee. "Make him walk the plank!"

"You go straight there, do you?" John asked, laughing. "No 'fourty lashes' or anything of the like comes to mind?"

"I suppose…"

"Go on."

"Well, we could maroon him on a desert island."

John laughed and Sherlock returned it with a smirk.

"Most of them are fairly extreme. Our only option, apart from tying him down or up or whatever, is to use the flogger."

"Cat o nine tails."

"Yup." John let an evil gleam flash through him. "We could do both."

Suddenly, Greg wondered why he had been trying so hard to behave. Mycroft was getting all of the attention. He frowned fiercely, his displeasure plain to see.

John clicked his fingers and Sherlock understood immediately.

The detective reached out, dropped his hand on Greg's shoulder and forced him to his knees. "Don't go causing trouble, pet. This is fun. It doesn't have to be."

The DI took a deep breath and held it a moment before letting it out. "Yes, sir," he said through clenched teeth. "I'll behave, sir."

Sherlock moved his hand to the DI's silver hair and gripped it. "See that you do."

The younger Dom made sure to grip his hair for a little longer before letting him go and throwing his head forward.

"Press up position, but do not move."

Greg got into position wondering what Sherlock was going to do with him. But he didn't do anything, just left him there.


	12. Better Than Playing Pirates

"We need some cuffs," John ordered.

The detective nodded. "Lestrade, where's your issue handcuffs?"

"Sir, on the coffee table with my phone and other things."

Sherlock walked off, leaving him there. He made a point to take his time. When he returned, his boy's arms were trembling. He chucked the cuffs in John's direction and stopped in front of Greg. "Up."

The DI clambered to his feet gratefully. Even better than being allowed to stand again was the fact that he had his Dom's attention.

Sherlock ran a thumb over Greg's lips slowly, thinking about his plans for the day.

John had grabbed Mycroft and thrown him into the wall. His boy's arms were behind him, his wrists in the cuffs.

"Lestrade, go and find some ankle cuffs," Sherlock ordered. "You're my slave while my brother is being punished."

"Yes, sir." Greg turned on the ball of his foot and hurried to the nearest shelf. He found a pair of fleece lined cuffs and dashed back to where the others waited.

Sherlock inspected them while the DI stood there, biting his lip. With a nod, he crouched down at Mycroft's feet. At least now the government official didn't fight them.

John's tongue ran along his bottom lip as he watched the cuffs close around his pet's ankles. He stepped close to Mycroft and started removing the sub's shirt. "It's such a shame to be taking this off already." He bunched it at his sub's wrists. "We'll put him over the bench and tug one of the suspension lines down to raise his arms up uncomfortably. That should stop any struggling before it starts."

"Mm, perfect," Sherlock agreed. He turned to Greg. "Rope, soldier. The orange one." He couldn't resist slapping his sub's khaki clad arse as he walked by.

John laughed, "You aren't going to let that drop, are you?"

Sherlock shrugged. "I like orange."

John waved a hand. "Well give me a hand getting him over the bench. He may or may not struggle."

John and Sherlock each took one of Mycroft's arms. He didn't struggle, but made himself a dead weight in their hands. They dragged him to the bench and draped him over it. Sherlock knelt beside him and pinned his head to the bench while John set the winch up with the rope. He tied it off with a clasp at the end, used it to attach the cuffs to the rope and began pulling it up. Sherlock joined his brother's collar to the bench.

As his arms reached their limit, Mycroft let out a groan. The position felt more restrictive than many he had been in. He daren't fight too much or he would put a strain on his arms.

"Looks like the plan worked, then," Sherlock said with a grin.

"Lestrade, fetch the flogger," the captain ordered.

Greg moved to obey immediately as John stepped forward and yanked Mycroft's trousers down, letting them clump in a heap at the floor.

The DI held out the flogger and John took it. Greg backed away, telling himself they wouldn't ignore him all day, surely not. When the first blow fell across Mycroft's back, the DI couldn't help feel oddly jealous.

"Does he look comfortable, boy?" Sherlock asked when John had let 15 strikes of the flogger fall.

"No, sir."

The younger Dom started walking around Greg, eyeing him. "Do you want to trade places with him?"

"I... no, sir." He didn't, really, he didn't. Greg just didn't want to be ignored.

Sherlock abruptly grasped the DI's cock through his trousers, a bit harder than was comfortable. "How about this, hmm? Is this better?"

What was the answer to that? "I d-don't know, sir. Is it meant to be better?"

Sherlock growled low in his throat. "Don't be a brat, soldier."

Greg flushed and looked down. "I just want to be touched, sir. In any way." The next thing he knew, he was being slapped.

"Wish granted, soldier. Now back to attention unless you're called for."

Greg sighed and straightened up again.

"Turn around and walk to the corner. Face it and stand properly. I'll not have you sulk like some sort of child."

Greg pivoted on his heel, then went straight to the corner. He glared at the wall so hard that he was almost surprised he didn't burn a hole through it. Behind him, he heard the flogger come down on Mycroft's pale flesh again. If it was a choice between the flogger and the wall, he definitely had the better deal.

"Captain!" Mycroft yelled after a while longer.

"What?"

"Please!"

"I never know what that means. I think I'll just assume it means you want more," John commented.

Sherlock held out his hand. "Wait, John. I think, in this case, it means he wants the cat o nine tails."

John frowned, feeling like an idiot and Mycroft refused to comment further.

"We haven't got one, Sherlock. That's why we're using the flogger. Obviously."

Sherlock made a disgusted sound. "In your hands, it's merely a flogger. Let me have it and I shall transform it into a vicious tool of torture." His eyes glinted over his manic smile.

"N-no!" Mycroft yelled out.

Sherlock chuckled almost evilly. "You aren't in control here, Mycroft."

John passed him the flogger and the detective waved it around for a moment. Just so it whooshed through the air.

"Oh, Mycie, this is so much better than when we played pirates a children. What do you think Mummy would say?" He didn't give his brother time to respond, but brought the flogger down on the tender insides of his thighs.

Mycroft stamped his foot.

"Keep still!"

When Mycroft moved on the second strike Sherlock inclined his head in his brother's Dom's direction.

John crouched down and buckled the cuffs around his boy's feet to the bench.

Sherlock brought the flogger down again with exacting aim. It hit a tender spot just barely missing the sub's perineum and bollocks. Mycroft swore loudly before he managed to clamp his mouth shut.

"I think he needs a gag," Sherlock decided.

John made a point to ponder it. "I'm not sure. He always manages to get into more trouble when he's gagged."

"His language is atrocious," Sherlock countered, not really caring if his brother ended up gagged or not.

"I think it only fair that for every foul word that passes his lips, he gets another two strikes." John nodded to himself. "Yes, that sounds fair enough."

"Have we decided on how many he's getting to begin with?"

John laughed. "See, there's the awesome thing. He doesn't know."

Mycroft groaned. How had he got himself in such a predicament so fast? His cock was aching and hard. If he so much as thought about moving, the plug in his arse brushed up against his sweet spot. His entire backside hurt in a pleasant way. The only good thing was at least the plug wasn't vibrating. He didn't think he could survive that.

Sherlock let another dozen blows fall and then stepped back. "I think we're done here, captain," Sherlock chucked the flogger over a nearby table.

"Fuck," John said, sounding awed. "He's the prettiest shade of red all over." He reached out his hand and rested it on Mycroft's arse. "You should feel that. It's blistering hot. So fucking gorgeous."

"I think we should leave him there to ponder his fate." Sherlock turned on his own sub and paced towards him. He gripped Greg's hair in his hand and tugged his head back.

"Hm? Oh, yeah." John joined Sherlock, standing to the side. "God, but I just need to-" He placed his lips over Greg's adams apple and sucked. He drew back, leaving a red mark. "Sorry, I just need to get my hands and lips on one of these soldiers."

"And not your own?"

"Nope. He's pondering."

Sherlock laughed softly. "Lestrade, get on your knees for Captain Watson."

The DI fell to his knees, hard, his mouth already watering.

"Look how eager he is for you, John." The detective ran his fingers through Greg's silver hair.

The doctor laughed, then grew serious. "Okay, soldier. Make this good."

Greg grinned but, John stepped back. "Nice try, soldier."

"But, captain-"

John slapped him. "Be. Quiet. Or I will make you."

The DI looked at the older Dom completely confused.

"Obviously you weren't listening, soldier. I said I wanted to get my mouth and hands on one of you. I never said I was ready for you to get me off." He held out his fingers in front of Greg's mouth. "Suck."

Slowly, the DI took his fingers into his mouth and sucked.

"You can do better than that!" Sherlock barked. "My brother could do better and he's in about 15 pieces at the moment."

John pulled his fingers out. "Well, soldier?"

"I'm sorry, captain."

"Mm... Open your mouth, soldier, and keep it open." John crouched and looked into Greg's mouth. "You look completely healthy, so what's your excuse?"

"Captain, please. Let me try again."

"Why should I?"

"To let me prove I'm not useless, sir."

John chuckled dryly, well hadn't he worded that perfectly. "Open again and keep it open." John stuck two fingers into Greg's mouth and stroked his tongue, then the roof of his mouth. "Close and suck."

This time the DI used more passion in his sucking ability. It was an odd thing to be passionate about, but he made sure to try his best at it anyway.

John laughed. He leaned forward and dropped a kiss to the top of the DI's head. "That, soldier, is the proper enthusiasm. Good boy." He started moving his fingers in and out of Greg's mouth like he was fucking his face with them. "You got a dildo, Holmes?" John asked over his shoulder.

Sherlock disappeared for a moment and then reappeared with a dildo. John replaced his fingers with it. He thrust it in so far that it bounced off the back of the sub's throat, causing him to gag. John tutted. "If you can't handle a little dildo, how do you expect to take my cock?"

"I apologise, captain," Greg puffed when the dildo was pulled free.

"Again?"

"Yes, sir. It was a surprise, sir, that's all."

"Hmm. Holmes, you play with it." He held the dildo out for Sherlock to take.

Greg wondered if 'it' was the dildo or himself. In the end, it didn't matter, Sherlock was soon fucking his mouth with the object. As for John, he had moved around behind the DI and had his hand down the sub's trousers, squeezing his arse. Greg had to focus his attention on the dildo or he'd end up gagging again. That was not something he was willing to do, especially with it now being Sherlock in control.

"This is no good," John complained. He reached around Greg and opened his flies, then tugged down his trousers to reveal his arse. "That's much better."

Greg couldn't help but gag when the doctor pressed his finger at his hole.

"Messed up again, boy!" Sherlock snapped.

"Sir, please - that's unfair."

John wiggled the plug that was nestled in the DI's entrance. "Having an incompetent sub is unfair. Perhaps we should hire a professional to train you, hmm? Perhaps that Irene woman."

Sherlock scowled. "No. Don't even joke about such a thing. She wouldn't want to give him back." He shoved the dildo back into Greg's mouth before the DI could make a comment.

"Make him sit down," John ordered. "That'll make his arse nice and comfortable."

"Sure." Sherlock shoved him back and he landed on his arse with a thud and a groan.

"I want to sound him," Sherlock said after a moment of staring at his sub's hard cock.

"Me too." John went and got some ice. "May I deflate him?" he asked, waving it around

"Be my guest."

Gleefully, the doctor crouched and pressed the ice to the sub's bollocks. He chuckled darkly as the DI's erection withered.

"Sir," Greg complained with a pout, watching his cock shrivel up like it was a prune.

"Shut up," Sherlock said in his direction while lowering the winch holding Mycroft's arms uncomfortably out of the way.

The government official groaned as his arms shifted position, causing his muscles to burn like fire. He was completely caught off guard when his brother started massaging his shoulders, easing the pain. His wrists were still cuffed, but at least it wasn't the uncomfortable position they had been in moments before.

Sherlock undid the remaining buckles before gripping him by the scruff of the neck and forcing him to his knees beside his own sub. "Two sounds for two subs," Sherlock announced.

John licked his lips and looked at his pet. Putting a sound in Mycroft's cock did sound appealing. He moved the ice from one sub to place it at the bollocks of the other.

Mycroft hissed in a breath, trying to jerk away from it.

"Mycroft!" John barked. "Sherlock would you make sure he doesn't move?"

The detective grabbed his brother by the hair and held on tight. "Don't even consider it, brother mine."

The older Holmes gritted his teeth and froze where he was.

John continued to hold the ice to his bollocks, even though his cock had, by now, completely shrivelled up. He continued to hold it there until he was sure his point had been made. Only then did he remove the ice.

"So, are you going to insert the sounds," John asked, "or shall I?"

Sherlock straightened up and walked around his brother, then he toed his cock with his shoe. "I'll do mine. You do yours."

John nodded. "Right, Lestrade, up on the bench on your back. Right now."

Greg scrambled onto the bench and reclined as instructed. He didn't mind the idea of the sound so much, but he just knew a cock cage wouldn't be far behind.

Sherlock snatched up some cuffs and wrapped them around his feet. He quickly attached them to the bench to pin his feet down. "Hands behind your head, pet," Sherlock instructed. He took Greg's limp penis in his hand and placed the sound at the tip. Before he got started, he glanced at his boy's face. Greg had his face screwed up and his eyes shut.

It wasn't Sherlock who corrected him, however, but John. The doctor slapped his hip, hard. "Open your eyes and pay attention!" He ordered sharply.

Greg's eyes flew open and he stared up into John's face. When the sound entered him, he had to fight to keep his eyes open. The sensation was by now familiar, but it was still odd. He was caught off guard, though, when Sherlock started fucking his cock with the sound. He yelped but he didn't know why.

"Oh, boy, this doesn't hurt. I can fetch the flogger again if you want it to?"

"No, sir, no!"

"Hmm. Didn't think so."

It took a bit, but the DI finally decided he actually liked how it felt having the sound moving inside him as it was. Just as he came to that conclusion, Sherlock stopped and let the sound sink into him all the way.

John laughed. "You're mean, Sherlock," he ruffled the detective's curls and dragged Mycroft towards the Saint Andrews cross at the side of the room. Once they reached the cross, John stood glowering at him whilst he held Mycroft's arm.

Sherlock looked at him amused. "Problem?"

"I don't know if I want to tie him facing towards it or facing out. Either way presents interesting opportunities for torturing him."

Sherlock barked a laugh. "You may be an ex army captain but not even you could get a sound in his cock if it's squished between the cross and him."

"Oh, ha, ha," John said, blushing. He'd got caught up in thinking about Mycroft's lovely arse and had got distracted. "Not a word from you, soldier," he warned as he pushed his pet against the cross facing forward. The government official had enough good sense to keep his mirth from showing. Despite the fact it was absolutely hilarious. Greg clearly thought so because he couldn't keep his laugh in.

John glared at him over his shoulder. "Slap him, Sherlock."

"Nope," the detective said, popping the p. "You deserve it." He winked at his sub who grinned back at him. The grin faded quickly at Sherlock's next move.


	13. Not Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated to add the last bit of the fic.

Sherlock fetched a cock cage and started to fit it around Greg's length.

"Sir, please, I don't need that."

"I disagree, soldier."

The DI groaned and let his head fall back. He wanted to enjoy an orgasm after all of this, not sit back and get his cock locked up.

Sherlock locked the cage onto his pet, then began playing with Greg's bollocks. He rolled the sub's balls around in his hand and watched as his boy's cock tried to get hard in its confines. It was an almost mesmerising sight.

"This isn't fair!"

"Oh Gregory. You know how this works. And you know how 'this isn't fair' only goads me on." He flicked at his boy's bollocks for a while until he heard his brother groan.

Mycroft was tied to the cross now and John had the sound at the tip of his cock, not moving. The government official looked down the length of his body, unable to take his eyes off of where John held the rod to his slit. He watched with a kind of thrill in his stomach as the rod breached his cock, but John held it there, not moving. Mycroft tried shifting his hips, but all he managed to do in the mean time was shift the plug up his arse.

John glared up at his sub and gave his boy's cock a painful squeeze. "Patience, soldier." He set the sound at the tip of Mycroft's cock once again and waited to see if he would behave himself this time. The sub clearly couldn't because the second he twisted the sound Mycroft bucked once again. "Sherlock, I need your help."

"What?"

"Tie him up further."

The younger Dom went and got a wide leather belt and used it to hold Mycroft's hips firmly to the cross.

"Ta," John said absently. This time, when he started to insert the sound, his pet was unable to shift enough to cause a problem. John chuckled even as he tried. "You just don't give up, do you?"

"No, captain. But please-"

"And once again, you've given me an invitation."

"An invitation, sir?" Mycroft was completely confused. "I don't understand."

Sherlock threw his head back and laughed at that.

"How many times have I told you over the last few days that 'please' invites so many possibilities?" John asked

 Mycroft paled. "Sir, that's not- this isn't…"

John chose that moment to let the sound completely seat itself. He promptly locked a cock cage in place over his pet's dick and pressed a kiss to the tip. "Now to decide what you were asking for."

Sherlock joined him.

"What do you think, 'Lock? Think he was asking for a fucking? Not with me obviously. He hasn't earned that."

"Nor with me," Sherlock agreed.

They both turned to look at the machine that stood in the corner.

John grinned. "Yup, that'll do."

Mycroft's head hit the back of the cross and he hissed in air through his teeth when his reddened arse brushed over the wood of the cross.

John moved around behind his brother and removed a section of the cross that provided access to Mycroft's arse. He ran a finger down the cleft, pushing in until he found the pucker of his entrance. Then without warning he reached in, snatched the plug and pulled it free. Mycroft grunted as a response.

Sherlock had pulled the machine over by now and was setting it up.

"I'll finish with that," John said with a grin. "Fetch him a gag, I want to keep him quiet."

Sherlock shuffled through the gags, casting the ball gags aside. He wondered why they didn't simply get rid of them. Both he and John favoured the dildo shaped gags. He picked one of those and skipped back to the cross.

"Should have known," John laughed, taking it from him. He turned to his sub. "Open, Mycroft."

"Why do you need-" Of course Mycroft's complaint was cut off by the gag being shoved between his teeth. He bit down ferociously on the thing as it was buckled behind his head. At least he wouldn't get in trouble for that. As he felt two lubed fingers probing his entrance, he wondered what the Doms got out of using things like fucking machines.

Greg was staying as still as possible. He did not want to draw attention to himself, no more than he already had so far that day. Those machines were nothing less than torture, he didn't envy Mycroft at all.

Sherlock held Mycroft's arse cheeks apart so John could line up the machine just so. The older Dom, satisfied with the machine's positioning, flicked a switch and turned it on. Immediately, the attached dildo started sliding into and out of Mycroft's arse.

The older sub closed his eyes and focussed on sucking the fake dick in his mouth. Of course, now that Mycroft was all tied up and busy it left Greg open to the Doms as a different play thing.

The DI had been careful not to move, so he was still on his back. He didn't glance away from the ceiling as the Doms approached. Consequently, he was caught off guard when John lifted his caged cock and started playing with it. He daren't open his mouth. He doubted they had two fucking machines in here, but with Mycroft's money and power anything was possible.

"Look at your pet, Sherlock, keeping his mouth shut. Not that it will do him any good."

Both Dom's chuckled at that.

John lifted Greg's balls and started playing with them. "He's your pet. What do you want to do with him?"

"I want to make him swap places with Mycroft, but even I agree with his silent argument that it would be highly unfair. So we'll have to think of something else."

"Hm, a ball stretcher? A ball crusher?" John couldn't get his mind off of the weight heavy in his hand.

"Hmm," the detective muttered watching his sub. Sherlock was surprised Greg was keeping his mouth shut. Very surprised and proud. "You can use the stretcher on him if you like." The detective raked his fingers through the DI's hair. "You don't mind that, do you, pet?"

Glad to have avoided the crusher, Greg hastily agreed.

"Well, to be honest, it didn't matter if you did disagree." He took over from John with playing with the cock cage while the doctor fetched the spreader. Sherlock could tell how much John was enjoying himself by the fact his tongue was stuck out of the corner of his mouth. It was rather amusing.

The doctor must have noticed his smirk because he reached over and clocked the younger Dom on the back of the head.

"Sorry, John. But you're quite amusing when you're concentrating."

The doctor rolled his eyes as he fitted the ball stretcher onto Greg. It made his balls tight and hard like two ripe plums. John ran his fingers over them. He paused to duck down and bite them. Of course that action made Greg yell out.

Sherlock was there instantly, holding his hand up against his sub's throat.

Greg sucked in a breath and clenched his jaw against what he knew was coming. When John bit them again, he only let out a groan. That was still too much sound as Sherlock's hand tightened it's grip on his throat to the point of pain.

Greg closed his eyes.

"Get him a gag," Sherlock ordered.

John stood back up and disappeared from view. When he reappeared, the DI sighed in relief. He opened his mouth eagerly for the gag.

John looked down at him, the gag in hand. "You're awfully eager." He pushed it between the sub's lips and buckled it in place.

Greg had to admit to himself he would much rather be forced to comply than be left to his own devices. He knew that no matter how hard he tried or how much he wanted to obey Sherlock, he couldn't always do as he was told. Unfortunately, his hands were still free. That was a problem. He tried his best to keep them still, but John's next bite had him bringing them up to cover himself.

John tutted. "Holmes, sort your boy out, right now!"

Sherlock looked over to see what had happened and sighed. "Honestly, Gregory, I expect better from you than that." He went and fetched a collar that had a pair of cuffs attached by short chains. Returning, he had Greg quickly restrained.

The DI didn't fight it. He didn't have a death wish.

Sherlock moved away when he was done with his own sub. He stood in front of Mycroft instead. "John, I'm going to blindfold yours."

"Do whatever you like. There's no need to check with me first." John slapped Greg's balls with the flat of his hand. He didn't know why they were so fascinating to him today.

Sherlock grinned. It was the last thing Mycroft saw before the blindfold was over his head and pulled tight behind him. Next he felt headphones over his head, blocking out sound. Only, this time, he felt a lot calmer about the situation.

The detective bent and took one of Mycroft's nipples into his mouth. He sucked on it gently, then abruptly bit down on it hard. He didn't let go, even when his brother tried to squirm away. There wasn't really anywhere Mycroft could go. Sherlock reached around with his toe and turned off the machine with the dildo firmly inside the government official's arse.

Mycroft groaned. Being pinned to the cross by the thing in his arse was worse than it fucking inside and out of him.

Knowing his brother couldn't hear him, Sherlock asked, "Mycie, why don't we have a milking machine? It would be so much fun to use it on you at the same time as the fucking machine."

John looked around at his friend. "That's an excellent idea. I'll have him buy us one." John's grin was wide. "I'll use it on my boy, too. What do you think of that, Gregory? Like that idea?"

When there was no response Sherlock hummed. "I'll take that as a yes."

Greg groaned. The Doms just kept coming up with ideas. Suddenly, John's fingers drifted down from his bollocks and started playing with the plug in his hole. He twisted it about, then flicked it with his finger. It thudded against his prostate, making the DI groan.

"Bored!" Sherlock suddenly yelled out, he was back in front of Greg again, staring down at him.

"With both Mycroft and Greg as subs? You're barking mad."

"No, I want to do something different with them." He crouched down and looked the DI in the eyes. "Something not boring."

John laughed. "With both of them?"

"No. Just mine." He stared at his own sub and then walked back towards Mycroft. He kicked the machine back on and Mycroft let out a muffled whimper. Sherlock straddled his brother's thigh and rutted into it. He wanted to get off, but neither of the subs had earned that privilege yet. He spun on his toe again.

"Get that gag out," he ordered, grabbing Greg's hair in his fist.

John reached around and unbuckled it. "When you're done let's stick him on that horse in the corner."

"Mm," the detective agreed as he lowered himself over his boy's mouth. He guided his cock between Greg's lips. He gave a sigh of satisfaction when the sub started sucking him without him having to say a word.

John made himself busy with the DI's nipples. He decided to fetch some clamps and returned, tugging at the nubs until they were both hard. The doctor placed the clamps, then pulled at them, making Greg cry out around the cock in his mouth. John grinned, then removed the clamps and put them on in a slightly different position. He kept doing it. It was so very amusing. Each time he did it, he yielded the same response.

"Watson!" Sherlock growled out from deep in his throat after the fourth time.

John burst out laughing. He laughed so hard, he fell over and rolled on the floor, tears streaming from his eyes.

The younger Dom growled and increased his pace, fucking his boy's mouth furiously. He wouldn't be denied his orgasm.

Greg didn't seem too bothered with his Dom's frustration being taken out on him. Anything was far better than what Mycroft was on the receiving end of.

The sub gasped for breath when he could, amazed that Sherlock was holding out so long. There was little Greg could do but ride out the frenzy. He couldn't even use his tongue to good effect. Sherlock came before Greg realised and after that split second he was playing catch up. By the time Sherlock pulled out, the DI was panting hard.

"You performed well, pet, despite the circumstances."

"Ah, thank you, sir," the DI choked out, his voice sounding rough. His head was reeling and he dropped it back on the bench as he panted, trying to catch his breath.

Sherlock gave him a moment to calm down again and glanced at John.

The doctor was still trying to control his laughter.

"You're a sod, Watson."

"Yup, and occasionally a wanker, though not as often with these two around," John wiped the tears from his eyes as he sat back up. "But, hey, it's a good life."

"For you maybe," Sherlock grumbled. "I have absolutely no idea how Greg managed to carry on through that."

"Maybe you should get him a present," John said, laughing again.

Sherlock perked up and immediately disappeared. When he came back, he was carrying a bowl of ice cream. He set it down, released Greg's wrists and helped him sit up. "It's to soothe your throat," the Dom explained.

Greg glanced at the ice cream. It was rather abnormal… "Isn't that what I'm here for, sir?"

"Oh… shut up and eat," Sherlock smirked and flew a spoon in like an aeroplane.

The DI rolled his eyes at Sherlock's antics, but opened his mouth. The ice cream did feel rather good on his abused throat. Still, the whole thing was surreal, being fed ice cream as a reward by his Dom. He grinned dopily at the younger man and then glanced over at Mycroft.

It appeared the government official had given up hope to be released from his private hell anytime soon.

John watched Mycroft, a strong sense of pride swelling up in him. It felt good to see his pet back in control of himself. He walked over and tweaked one of the government official's nipples, getting a squirm and a deep moan in return.

Sherlock continued to feed his boy until the bowl was empty, then he ran his hand through his hair.

"Good boy," he soothed.

Greg had to stifle the immediate urge to giggle. He didn't know why. Thankfully, Sherlock chose that moment to kiss him thoroughly and that effectively quashed his mirth in favour of arousal. He groaned around Sherlock's tongue as it fought for control.

The detective snapped his eyes open, still kissing Greg, but focusing his attention on the doctor and his brother. He grinned at what he saw: Mycroft responding so beautifully. Lunging forward, he pressed Greg back on the bench, kissing him harder, then he sat back up.

Greg grinned dopily at him.

"You, my pet, are deep in the bowels of subspace." His sub nodded in response, not really paying much attention

The DI wrapped his arms around his Dom and tucked his head into the crook of his neck. "Love you, sir," he said, sounding floaty.

Sherlock laughed. "I should think so, too."

Greg didn't respond, he was perfectly content where he was in his Dom's arms. Where he was always content.

"John," the detective called, "I think I miscalculated."

"What? You? How extraordinary."

"Don't be a prick," he replied, sounding very out of character. "I had planned on having Greg lick Mycroft's bollocks, but he's floating far too high for that."

John was circling around Mycroft with a crop, tapping him with it lightly every few minutes.

Mycroft was so far in his head that he was jerking each time.

The Dom drew the tip of the crop in a line from his pet's shoulder diagonally down to the opposite hip. Mycroft arched up into it as best he could with the machine still pounding into him. John ran his hand over the reddened flesh there, feeling the heat of it.

"The flogger did good then, yeah?" Sherlock called over, Greg was lazily sucking on his fingers.

"You can see for yourself how responsive he is."

"He's perfect, not fighting it, but letting it take him."

John teased a nipple with the tip of the crop. "I wish I could take him out and let the world see him like this."

"And you know exactly how he would respond to that."

"Which is why I've never done it. It'd be too much."

"His job would be hell."

"He's got you for a brother," John countered. "It's hell anyway."

The detective stuck his tongue out at John. He tried to get up, but couldn't disentangle himself from Greg. It was so sweet and so rare that the DI clutched at him to this extent that he gave up trying.

"You're gonna have to untie Mycroft on your own. This one won't move."

John grinned. "Don't complain. Enjoy it."

"Oh I am enjoying it, don't worry about that."

Turning the fucking machine off first, John wheeled it out of the way. He fingered Mycroft's abused opening, listening to his pet suck in a breath around his gag. As soon as he got Mycroft untied, John planned to throw him over a bench and take the well stretched hole for himself. Except when he untied him and helped him down, Mycroft was all floppy.

"Fucking him right now would be pointless," Sherlock looked over from where he'd sat on the bench, Greg's head tucked under his chin.

John carried Mycroft over to the sofa and sat, settling the taller man on his lap. Since he had removed the gag before untying him, he pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, then simply cradled him in his arms. It was nice having his pet floating in subspace.

"Well we're stuck for a few hours," Sherlock grumbled lightly.

John returned his smile. "I'd much rather sit here with him like this, than a grumpy arse that needs pinning down by you and caned by me."

"Mycroft is always a grumpy arse," Sherlock declared, then he smiled, "but you're right, this is far better." He let out a satisfied smile.

Sherlock nibbled at Greg's ear and the DI turned to bury his head in his shoulder. "Do you not think it's odd that when subs get high they act like toddlers?" He asked.

"I've never thought about it. And why do we go goo goo eyed over it?"

"Do not," Sherlock said indignantly.

John snorted a laugh. "Whatever you say, sociopath."

Both Doms sat there, content, with their subs. As play sessions went, this had been one of the best in quite some time. 


End file.
